


糖果《叛逆》CH1~CH20

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: MB学生X老师没什么三观，请自行避雷





	糖果《叛逆》CH1~CH20

**Author's Note:**

> MB学生X老师  
> 没什么三观，请自行避雷

CH1.

 

如果不是上周运气太差被发现，田柾国也不至于处于现在这样的被动状态—他站在空荡荡的学校自行车棚，抓着书包带子无聊地直吹头发玩。晚自习已经结束，学生们也都三三两两地冲出了教学楼。好不容易终于等到三楼那间办公室的灯熄灭，田柾国转身打开车锁，推着自行车往前走了几步。  
过了两分钟，闵玧其手里转着摩托车钥匙从楼门口出来。在看到田柾国以后他挑了挑眉，“你确定要骑车？”他意有所指地盯着自行车座，“屁股不痛吗？”  
田柾国咬咬嘴唇没说话。闵玧其笑笑不说话，越过他去了另一边的车棚。田柾国犹豫再三，还是把自行车推了原位。他胡乱搭上锁扣，大步追了过去。

闵玧其那辆摩托车很酷，黑红配色的车身在灯光下显得格外引人注目。  
“给你头盔。”闵玧其从车侧翻出来一个黄颜色的海绵宝宝头盔，递给田柾国，“上车。”  
田柾国盯着那个蠢兮兮的头盔皱眉，实在不想往头上扣。可闵玧其就在车上看着他，表情已经有点不耐烦。田柾国认命地把头盔往头上一扣，接着跨上了摩托车后座。  
“坐稳了吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国不敢抱闵玧其的腰，于是退而求其次地抓住了摩托车后方的横栏。“你为什么不戴头盔？”他忍不住开口问道。  
“未成年才需要安全措施。”闵玧其笑笑，转钥匙发动了摩托车。“还有，我是老师，不是你。”摩托车以极快的速度开了出去。田柾国在头盔里费力的呼吸，心想：老师？有你这样把学生带回家打炮的老师吗？

闵玧其的公寓离学校并不远，不过也是出了名的贵。田柾国看他把摩托车停进车库才想起来了头盔还在自己脑袋上。他急急忙忙取下来想要递给闵玧其，哪知那人无所谓地摆摆手，“留着吧，明早还要用。”  
田柾国趁他不注意翻了一个白眼。明早？他该不会是打算折腾自己一整夜吧？想到书包里的卷子他就头大，物理那套试题才做了三分之一，如果今晚做不完那他是赶不上明早第一堂讲解的。而物理老师出了名的变态，学生在背后都骂她是没有性生活的老处女。田柾国叹气，看来只能听天由命了。

跟着闵玧其上了电梯进了屋，田柾国连书包都没放下就打算速战速决。他熟练地半跪在门口脚垫上，伸手去解闵玧其的皮带，准备先用嘴巴帮对方解决一次。没人喜欢被在学校里低头不见抬头见的老师操屁眼。也不说是炫耀，他对自己的嘴上功夫还是挺满意，至少十次有八次都能只靠嘴就让客人爽翻天。

不过他被闵玧其推开了。  
对方脸上看不出喜怒，只是抬手指了指沙发，“趴上去。”  
原来他喜欢这样的吗？田柾国嘀咕着，乖乖往闵玧其指的方向走去。他把背上的书包扔在茶几边上，脸贴在沙发柔软的布面上翘起了屁股，“你要来快来。我还有作业没做完。”  
闵玧其笑着走近他，“屁股里夹着别人的精液来上学的孩子还会用功吗？”他扬起手，不轻不重地在田柾国屁股上拍了几下。“你还愣着干什么？滚去洗澡做作业。”  
田柾国被他几巴掌拍懵了，这他妈是什么意思？他站起来，满脸不解，“闵玧其你有毛病？”  
“我没病。倒是你应该定期查查身体。”闵玧其把浴巾扔过去，直接砸到田柾国脸上，“去洗澡啊，不是要写作业吗？”  
田柾国捡起刚才没接住的浴巾，愣了几秒还是去了浴室。

说实话，在被闵玧其发现之前，他跟这位生物老师甚至连一句话都没有说过。田柾国成绩好归好，但不代表他就跟其他人一样喜欢在老师身边打转挣表现—所以事情发展到这一步他也很费解。  
闵玧其公寓的浴室宽敞明亮，各式各样的洗漱用品摆满了收纳架。田柾国把浴巾挂在一边，小心翼翼地摆弄了一下淋浴头。  
“闵玧其，我换下来的衣服放在哪里？”田柾国拉开门喊了一句。  
“闵玧其老师。”闵玧其纠正道，他把手伸过去，“脏衣服给我吧。”  
田柾国把卷成一团的校服交给他，又问自己一会儿洗完了要穿什么。  
“一会儿会给你拿的。”闵玧其接了衣服就把门推了回去。  
田柾国尴尬地瘪瘪嘴，亏他还以为对方会在浴室做点什么......果然是想太多。

事情要从上周二开始说起。  
那天他破天荒地在店里过了夜。本来接了两个客人他就有点吃不消，结束以后干脆在更衣室的躺椅上睡着了，也没人来叫醒他。直到早上做卫生的阿姨推门进来，田柾国才睁开眼睛。他草草弄了一下就急忙赶往学校，踩着上课铃坐在了座位上。  
早读完以后的第一堂课就是英语，田柾国跟老师说不舒服，在征得对方同意以后跑去了厕所。田柾国不敢去公用的厕所，怕被人发现。他依稀记得上周发通知说三楼走廊尽头的教师厕所的便池要重新更换，所以决定去撞撞运气。  
厕所门口还挂着禁止使用的标牌，田柾国小心翼翼推开门看了一眼，厕所里像是已经弄过的样子。他管不了那么多，侧身躲进去就解开了校裤的钮扣。屁股里带着精液的感觉不好受，早上的胡乱清理根本没有弄出来太多。田柾国把裤子挂在一边，左脚踩在旁边更矮一些的清洗台的边缘，洗干净了的手指往后面伸去。  
做清理他已经轻车熟路。  
有时遇到好一点的客人，对方会主动戴套，又或者是在快射之前抽出去。但更多的时候，客人还是追求内射的刺激。他要等人家掏钱，自然不敢有太多的怨言，只能在事后自己默默处理。

在学校厕所里做这种事确实有点紧张，但他也不知道为什么自己会没有听到脚步声。等他反应过来的时候，就看到闵玧其叼着一根烟在身后打量自己，“叫田柾国是吗？”  
“怎么屁股里夹着不干净的东西就来上学了呢？”

 

CH2.

田柾国不知道如果其他人遇到这样的情况会怎么做，但是他整个人都吓傻了，连还插在里面的手指都没有动。如果此时是电影里的场景，那他应该会是那种长长的慢镜头—田柾国愣住，“老，老师。”  
“还知道我是老师啊？”闵玧其抖抖烟灰，“还傻站着干什么呢？是要我把你拎出去给别人看吗？”  
田柾国强忍着泪水，慌慌张张转过身去取裤子。  
“弄干净了再穿吧。”闵玧其笑笑，走出去带上门。田柾国不知道他在想什么，但是没一会儿就听到门外的闵玧其打发了同样想进来的老师。  
“我学生在里面吐呢，你进去干嘛？”闵玧其是这么说的。  
来人哦哦哦几下，又问严不严重，需不需要去医院。  
闵玧其笑笑，“可能只是凉到肠胃了。”

田柾国以为闵玧其会把自己拎去教导处，可等他清理完穿好裤子红着脸开门出去时，闵玧其却当没看见他似的，自顾自地又点了一根烟。  
校服裤子上还有不小心溅上的水渍。田柾国狼狈不堪地站在闵玧其面前，“老师，我用完厕所了。”他很想开口恳求对方不要把撞破的事说出去，可对方是老师，他实在没办法用对客人的撒娇态度和老师相处。  
“都洗干净了？”闵玧其终于肯看他一眼。  
田柾国点点头。  
“去吧。下次小心点。”闵玧其伸了个懒腰，挥了挥手。  
田柾国这下终于敢肯定对方不是要为难自己，他深深地鞠了一躬，然后飞快地跑开了。

提心吊胆了两天，闵玧其也没找自己的麻烦。  
田柾国周末又忙碌了整整两天，也就把那次意外抛到了脑后。哪知道今天的生物课结束以后闵玧其点了他的名字，让他下午放学以后去办公室。当然同时被点名的还有其他三人，田柾国这么安慰着自己。等和同学一起去了对方的办公室才知道是需要他们几个帮忙出下个月的小考试卷。  
闵玧其交待完就出去了，于是几个男男女女就开始吐槽老师太懒，试卷都要他们出。田柾国没搭腔，心里七上八下的。没一会儿闵玧其又推门回来了，“田柾国你出来一下。”  
田柾国在不解的眼神中起身，跟着闵玧其走到了走廊上。“闵老师单独找我有什么事吗？”  
闵玧其从钱包里拿出自己的饭卡，“你去买点东西吃，他们的也一起。”他指指办公室，“让你们帮忙也不会亏待你们。”  
田柾国不敢接，摇摇头说不用。  
闵玧其笑，“也是。食堂的东西都吃腻了吧？”他把饭卡放回去，又摸了两百块钱出来。“那你随便买点什么吧。我也不知道你们爱吃什么。”他见田柾国还是不接，干脆塞进田柾国手里，“去吧。”  
田柾国“嗯”了一声，“谢谢老师。”  
“还有一件事。”闵玧其叫住他，“晚自习以后等我。”  
“哦。”田柾国也不敢问理由，点点头就走了。

闵玧其给他找了一条运动裤和T恤。  
裤子大小刚好，但T恤就有点大了。田柾国把衣袖挽起来，“衣服要晾在哪里？”  
闵玧其看着他手里的内裤笑了笑，“我给你找的合适吗？”  
“唔，还好。”之前跟着衣服一起递进来的内裤连包装都还没有拆，田柾国有点不好意思。“所以衣服晾到哪里？”  
闵玧其给他指了阳台的方向，“收拾好了就去书房写作业。”

书包静静摆在长长的工作桌上。工作桌的另一端坐着闵玧其。听到田柾国进来，闵玧其连头也不抬，全神贯注地看着手里那本厚厚的硬皮书。  
田柾国不由自主地把脚步也放轻，小心翼翼抽出椅子坐了上去。功课对他来说不算难事，但是体力不支也是真的。虽然他总仗着自己年轻在周末两天拼命接待客人，可一旦繁重的学业压上来，就会吃不消。趁着还有精神，田柾国首先解决了一套数学试卷，然后是英语的五十道选择题，再后面是什么他就没有印象了。  
醒过来的时候明显感觉身体都睡僵了，从脖子到肩膀再到被压住的左手都是麻痹状态。然而背部也好像多了个什么。田柾国伸手去摸，发现那是一件外套。

“醒了就去床上睡。”闵玧其合上书走过来，“快点。”  
田柾国晕晕乎乎被他催促着，躺到了床上才想到自己还有英语课的分享演讲稿没有写。他叫住正准备关灯的闵玧其，“等一下。”  
“怎么，你怕黑吗？”闵玧其顿住，“还是不习惯身边没人？”  
“我就是想到英语演讲稿还没写完。”田柾国坐起来，“我还是写完再睡吧。”  
闵玧其冷笑一声，“你还是老实睡觉吧。”说完就出门，还带上了锁。  
田柾国完全不懂这位生物老师的脑回路，简直都要被气笑了。行吧，不写就不写，大不了明天去了教室再补。他自暴自弃地躺回去，又不免要想闵玧其要去哪里睡觉—刚才他都看过了，公寓里没有第二间卧室也没有第二张床。闵玧其对自己这么好，究竟是得了圣母病还是把自己当成某个有趣的研究对象？  
田柾国没想出个所以然，就深深陷入了梦乡。

床头的闹钟在六点四十五准时响起。  
田柾国睡的舒服还不想起，整个人抱着枕头在床上磨来蹭去的。闵玧其开了门又敲了敲，“起床。”  
“再睡一会儿。”田柾国脑袋不清醒，下意识的撒娇。  
然而叫他起床的人也带着不小的起床气。下一秒他身上盖着的被子就被人无情掀开，闵玧其穿着睡衣，头发乱蓬蓬的居高临下站在床边，“数五声还不起床你今天就不用去学校了。”  
田柾国猛地睁开眼，这才弄清楚自己在什么地方。他坐起来揉揉眼睛，“马上就好。”  
闵玧其点点头又说，“被子不用叠，先去洗漱。”  
田柾国的瞌睡虫都被吓跑了。他乖乖跳下床，随意整理了一下床铺就跟着出了卧室。

CH3.

早饭吃的是拉面。  
洗漱完出去的时候田柾国就看见闵玧其在拆拉面的包装，他想要主动揽过煮面重任，却被闵玧其赶走。田柾国不敢有异议，也惦记着自己没完成的功课，收了手就转身去了书房。等他翻开自己的记事本想要上网搜索拼接一篇文章出来的时候却发现本子上有了不属于自己的字迹。  
潦草的字体花了他一点时间辨认。  
那竟然还是莎士比亚十四行诗的其中一首—《我怎能把你比作夏天》。

“出来吃面。”又是不等他整理好心头所想，闵玧其就成功斩断。  
田柾国扬了扬手里的记事本，“你帮我写的吗？”  
“不用谢。”闵玧其耸耸肩，“昨天突然想到这一首，应该没有默写错误的地方。有的话，你也自己看着改改。”  
田柾国眉头皱到一起，“不是......你为什么要帮我写？”  
“你也可以不用。”闵玧其顿住脚步，“总之先吃面，我饿死了。”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.”  
最终田柾国还是用了闵玧其写的那份十四行诗。  
说他没出息也好说他偷懒也好，只是对方要求吃饭要慢慢吃，等他们吃完饭收拾完都差不多已经到了出门的时间。最惨的是田柾国换下来的校服衬衣挨着闵玧其一件深色的外套，不小心被染上了色。一时半会儿是处理不好，又没办法不按要求穿衣服，最后只能借了闵玧其一件摸起来就很贵的白衬衣先凑合一天。

实不相瞒，田柾国从摩托车上下来的时候觉得自己胃里的面都要被颠出来了。闵玧其停车的地方在学校附近一个不起眼的小巷子，田柾国把头盔还给对方，心想这人还知道要避嫌。  
田柾国照着念完了十四行诗，简单发言以后就在掌声中回了自己的座位。他撑着头看着那一行行闵玧其的字迹—好好的干嘛写这种东西。  
田柾国把本子塞回书包，翻开了英语课本。

下午的课程结束以后四个人还是带着生物课本准时去闵玧其办公室报道。他们几个人成绩都不赖，前一天就已经把题目出的差不多。今天主要是在互相过一次并纠错。  
今天闵玧其也在。  
开始纠错之前闵玧其就问他们要不要吃快餐，几个人昨天就受了恩惠，今天当然也没有意见。于是笑嘻嘻地点了各自要吃的东西。外卖送不进学校，必须要去校门口拿。闵玧其接完外卖电话就点了田柾国的名字，“你坐的离门边近，跟我去拿吧。”  
有女生立刻积极表示自己愿意去，田柾国看了一眼，对方昨天就说闵玧其是学校老师里长得最顺眼的，而且年轻家里也有钱。田柾国不懂女生脑袋里在想什么，但他也不想多跑一趟，于是根本没从椅子上起来。  
闵玧其有点意外，但很快调整了表情，“这种事可不能女士优先。”他起身的时候轻轻拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，“我们走吧。”

“谢谢你写的那个稿子。”走出教学楼的时候田柾国干巴巴地开口。  
闵玧其点点头没作声。  
“还有你的衬衣，也谢谢。”田柾国觉得尴尬，“我洗干净以后会还给你的。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“不用，当我赔给你吧。你那件应该是救不回来了。”  
“哦，没事。校服衬衫又值不了几个钱。”田柾国摸摸鼻子，“你这个比较贵。”

两个人不紧不慢地走。  
拿了外卖往回去的时候闵玧其突然开口，“那你什么时候回去拿换洗衣服。”  
田柾国手里拎着转饮料的口袋。他抬头看了一眼闵玧其，觉得自己不是很能理解那句话的意思。“拿换洗衣服？”  
“恩。”  
手指甲陷进掌心，田柾国默默低下头，“我晚上，晚上有事要忙。”  
闵玧其一愣，“忙什么？”问完也一下反应过来，看着田柾国不说话。  
田柾国扯着嘴角笑了笑，“我忙什么跟老师也没关系不是吗？”说完他就加快脚步越过了闵玧其。

晚自习结束后，田柾国打了个车赶去工作的会所。其实平时他都选择骑自行车，但是昨天跟闵玧其回家好像把钥匙也忘在了对方家里，田柾国翻了几次书包都没能找到。  
会所名字叫パラダイス，paradise的日文。  
田柾国顶着出租车司机玩味的目光下了车，连找零都来不及要就匆匆忙忙从建筑物后面的员工通道上去。下车之前他就脱掉了校服外套，只留里面那件从闵玧其家里穿来的白衬衣。电梯门打开以后，映入眼帘的便是他再熟悉不过的棕色地毯，空气中漂浮着甜腻的香气，田柾国揉了揉鼻子，找到自己的更衣室推门进去。  
更衣室是四人共用的。不过会所里像田柾国这样兼职的人不算多，正式“员工”基本都是在自己的住所打扮好了直接过来，所以田柾国很少会遇见共用更衣室的其他几人。田柾国觉得这样很好，人多的地方是非多，他不是那种能言善辩的人，平时也都是独来独往。他把书包放进柜子深处，接着把叠好的校服也整整齐齐地摆了进去。对着镜子整理了一下头发，田柾国深吸一口气，锁上了柜门。

田柾国今天运气挺好。  
出去到前台登记上班的时候正好遇到之前的一个老客人。对方已经在名单上选好了人，真要带着人下楼吃夜宵。他看到田柾国站在前台忍不住伸手捏了一下他的屁股，“早知道你在，我就点你了。”  
田柾国不太喜欢他，因为这位很难缠。绝对不允许自己用手或用嘴，必须要内射两次才算完。田柾国转身对他笑笑，“是啊，好可惜。”  
“不如我们三个一起？”对方提议道，脸上满是期待。  
田柾国还没开口呢，对方牵着的人就老大不满意地抱着对方的手臂撒娇，“人家不喜欢三个人。”  
老客人转头亲了一下那人，抱歉地看向田柾国，“那只有下次了。”  
田柾国点点头，挥手跟他拜拜。

提示牌上闪起田柾国的编号。他从还没坐热的沙发上站起来，一边走一边看着前台周围以便确认自己的客人。   
“是你吗？”那附近只有一个看起来年纪跟自己差不多、学生模样的人。田柾国歪着头，“我是7901。”  
对方上下将田柾国打量一番，“你比照片上好看。”  
田柾国抿嘴笑笑，“请问怎么称呼？”  
“milk。”  
“诶？”  
对方挑挑眉，“你不是叫cookie？那我就是牛奶。”  
田柾国被他逗笑，“你挺有意思。”

CH4.

对方没有要出去的意思，所以田柾国自然是走在前面领人去自己的房间。  
“你没成年吧？”看着电梯照出来的两人身影，那人突然开口问道。  
“你看起来年纪也不大。”田柾国没正面回答他的问题，“未成年可不应该出入这种场所。”会所是会员制，并不是谁都可以随意进出的。  
那人被田柾国摆了一道，有点懊恼。但他很快恢复神色，手也搭向田柾国的肩膀。开口的时候很是诚实，“恩，我哥带我进来的。”  
说话间已经到了房间门口，田柾国刷了指纹，“第一次来？”房间都是一样的布局，像是酒店。不过也没差，反正也有不少人去酒店开钟点房做同样的事。至少这里比起酒店要安全，也要更安静。

“叫我Marvin吧。”他跟着田柾国走进房间，等门一关上就抱住了田柾国。  
田柾国跟他开玩笑，“你不叫牛奶了？”  
“不叫了。”Marvin在田柾国耳畔闻了闻，“你用香水吗？”  
“不用。”田柾国摇头。他可没有那个多余的时间喷香水。  
Marvin干脆顺着他的耳后往下亲，“可是很香。”   
田柾国轻轻推他，“我还没洗澡。”  
Marvin松开手，“我也没有。”

即使之前没有回答，田柾国也从Marvin的肢体语言中确定这人是第一次来这种地方。甚至只是在嘴上逞强。光是自己帮他脱衣服，耳根都能红透。开始洗澡的时候更是连眼睛都不知道往哪里放，田柾国问他要不要帮忙按下背，Marvin直接慌慌张张跑出了浴室。  
不管这个客人今天到底要不要做，田柾国还是冲了个澡。  
出去的时候Marvin坐在床上看电视，田柾国一边擦头发一边跟他说，“不做也不会退钱哦。”  
“你说什么？”  
田柾国靠着墙壁，“感觉你很怕我。怎么？来这里只是图新鲜吗？”  
Marvin看着田柾国，想了一会儿才开口。“可能是吧。另一方面我也想确认一下，我到底是性冷淡还是同性恋。”  
“怎么会这么说？”  
Marvin看他过来，主动往里让了些位置出来。“我之前有过一个女朋友，挺漂亮，长得跟你很像，都是大眼睛兔牙。可是我和她试了很多次都没办法。”  
“哦。”田柾国点点头，“硬不起来吗？”  
“恩。”  
田柾国打个哈欠，“那你喜欢她吗？”  
“她主动追我的。”Marvin叹口气，“我不知道怎么拒绝她。但是每次都......我都怀疑我有病。所以就跟哥哥过来，想确认一下。”  
田柾国笑着往Marvin那边凑，“我知道。”他眨眨眼，“要试试吗？跟男孩子做爱很爽的。”

Marvin一开始就被田柾国舔射了。  
精液有一部分留在了田柾国温热的口腔里，有一部分溅到了田柾国的脸上。他满是歉意地想要帮田柾国擦一下，但是田柾国很快把嘴里的吞了进去，又用手指抹去脸上的白浊—接着把手指含进了嘴里。  
Marvin的太阳穴“突突”直跳。“吞进去没问题吗？”  
田柾国跪在地板上仰头看他，“用哪里吞都没问题。”他按着Marvin的大腿站起来，“我没骗你吧？”  
Marvin伸手搂住他，“可是我女朋友也帮我做过，我......”  
田柾国把人往后推，张开双腿骑在对方身上，“看来你更喜欢男孩子的嘴巴。”  
“我可能是喜欢你的嘴巴。”Marvin困惑地躺在床上，“还可以继续做吗？”  
“当然可以。”

第二次是内射。  
Marvin压着田柾国的腰不停往里冲撞，射完了才问是不是会生病。田柾国懒得跟他做科普，等Marvin爽完了以后就自顾自下床去了浴室。自从那次被闵玧其撞破，他觉得自己都快有心理阴影了，做完不管多累都要先做清理。  
Marvin扒拉着浴室门问田柾国需不需要帮忙。  
“没事，我很快就好。”田柾国冲他笑，“你要是着急可以先走。”

因为Marvin的“牵绊”田柾国当天晚上没能接第二单。会所对于每天的单量没有硬性要求，只是在月末结算的时候会进行梳理，总量不够的就扣提成。好在田柾国本来就是周末做的多，所以工作日只接一个客人算是计划在也不会太影响隔天上学。  
离开パラダイス的时候Marvin执意要送他。对方的哥哥应该是还没结束，田柾国问他不等一会儿吗，Marvin说要上学，所以还是不能玩太久。  
“你怎么什么都跟我说？”倦意一上来田柾国就不停打哈欠。他扭头看着旁边的Marvin，“你不怕我拿这个来要挟你吗？”  
“这有什么。”Marvin耸耸肩，“再说我觉得你不像那样的人。”  
田柾国笑笑没说话。他穿着便服离开的，走之前把校服也塞进了书包一起带走。  
“你家快到了。”  
“恩。”田柾国也不知道自己在想什么，竟然下意识地报了闵玧其住的那个小区的名字。等他反应过来的时候出租车司机已经开车了，也好，总不能说自己家的地址。可惜他没闵玧其的电话，不然还可以管对方要自己的钥匙。当然了，即使他有，也不敢在这点给闵玧其打电话。

田柾国等Marvin离开以后找了家网吧过夜。  
好在不是每一家网吧都要求查看客人的身份证，田柾国顺利地要了一个小包间。像他这样来网吧赶作业的人应该不多。田柾国倒是想开房，可惜富豪小区就是富豪小区，周边除了他舍不得花钱的五星酒店根本没有其他选择。  
从网吧出去的时候田柾国带了一身烟味儿。  
他按照手机地图找到公交车站。这个点的公交车站根本没有人，所以他顺理成章地坐在长椅上等车。在网吧睡的并不舒服，虽然网吧标榜座椅都是超豪华的专业玩家标配，但是坐着始终不如躺着舒服。田柾国都佩服自己能仰着脖子靠着椅子睡着，要不是有傻逼疯狂按车喇叭或许他还要继续睡下去—  
按喇叭的人是闵玧其。

闵玧其的车窗摇了一半，脸色阴晴不定。“你在这儿干什么？”  
田柾国晃晃脚，“等车啊。”反正不是在学校也不是在对方家里，田柾国态度也就一般般。何况他真的很困，那阵喇叭声可是把他吓得不轻。说完话他就看闵玧其把车开走了，也是，他可能也就是假意扮演一下圣人，被自己撕破伪善面具以后自然不会再继续。  
闵玧其把车开出公交车站的范围，然后靠边停车。  
田柾国闭着眼睛都能感觉面前的一片阴影，他睁开眼，看着闵玧其笑了。

 

CH5.

舒适的汽车到底是比摩托车舒服。  
田柾国坐在副驾驶，看着闵玧其，“老师，我钥匙是不是忘在你家里了？”  
“安全带系上。”闵玧其目不斜视，“还有你的衬衣，扣子错扣了一颗。”  
田柾国低头看，还真是错扣了一颗。他重新系好扣子，又拉过安全带稳稳地插进插销。“钥匙。”  
“没注意，你今天跟我回去找吧。”闵玧其慢慢加速，“介意我抽烟吗？”  
田柾国瘪瘪嘴，“反正是你的车，随意。”他偷偷打量闵玧其放在挂挡器上的右手，发现对方的无名指上戴了一枚戒指。  
“你说这话就是在介意。”闵玧其没再继续掏烟，他转头，“在看什么？” 

戒指被指腹轻轻摸了一次。  
“你结婚了？”田柾国收回手，“看样子不像。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“随便戴着玩。”  
“你戴着挺好看，因为手漂亮。”田柾国又坐回去，“钥匙不能直接给我吗？我昨天在网吧过的夜。”  
闵玧其许久不说话。再开口的时候就问田柾国要手机号码。  
“老师，我不是应招女郎。不是一个电话就能到的。”田柾国也不知道自己在顶撞什么，“有需要可以直接去我们那里。”  
闵玧其声音冷冰冰的，“别用那一套糊弄我。”他推开田柾国凑过来的脸，“你有点学生的样子吧。”  
“那老师也请以身作则。”田柾国气鼓鼓地，“把学生带回家过夜？真有意思。”

田柾国的钥匙当天就拿到了手里。  
也许是趁他们上体育课都不在教室—总之，他那串挂着玩偶的钥匙静静地出现在了抽屉里。田柾国收起钥匙，转头跟同桌确认起下一周的小考安排。

学校就那么大，总是会有遇到的时候。  
田柾国每次都刻意扭过头，装作没有看到对方。即使走廊上只有他们两人也是如此。闵玧其上课本来就不是喜欢抽人回答问题的类型，所以也没有出现过点名点到田柾国的情况。比起已经划清界限的闵玧其，最近倒是Marvin更让田柾国操心。  
田柾国陆陆续续又跟他做了几次。  
说实话，Marvin可以算是高质量的客人：年纪不大外貌英俊，没有特殊癖好，也不会死缠烂打。问题就在于他太好了，好到田柾国一直想要逃跑。某次Marvin来的晚，田柾国刚把上一个客人送走，于是就开玩笑说自己很累不想做。偶尔田柾国看人脸色，遇上好说话的客人也会开玩笑撒娇希望对方温柔一些，但那些客人该做还是做，大有不能浪费自己钱的架势将他反复折腾。但Marvin一听他说就理解的点点头，两人躺在床上聊了会儿天，等田柾国醒来的时候才发现自己睡在那人怀里。

今天也是这样。  
田柾国轻手轻脚从他怀里出来，脚还没落地，Marvin就醒了。“你要走了？”  
“我回家。”田柾国指着墙壁上的挂钟，“时候不早了。”  
Marvin点点头，“那我送你。”  
パラダイス的招牌在夜里很显眼，田柾国抬头看了一眼，“你最近是不是来太多次了？”他不想绕圈圈，怕再不说清楚以后会陷入更加被动的局面。  
“你不想看到我吗？”Marvin站在台阶上没动，伸手顺了顺田柾国被风吹起来的短发。  
“也不是。”田柾国感觉他的指尖划过自己的头皮，很舒服，但是没有触电的感觉。田柾国转过去，指着自己的心口。“Marvin，这里不会有你。”  
Marvin也笑了，“我知道。”他往下走了几格台阶，“以后我可能就不会来了。”  
“诶？”田柾国有点意外。  
“不是跟你说过我要上大学了吗？好吧，其实是我成绩不好，所以父母准备把我送出国。”Marvin耸耸肩，“正考我是肯定考不上了，所以只能砸钱。”  
田柾国倒是从来没有过学习方面的困扰，虽然他现在也已经上高二了，学业不算是轻松。他若有所思地点点头，“那去哪里？美国还是英国？”  
“还不知道。”Marvin摇摇头。“你们不允许跟客人有私下联系，对吗？”  
“对。”其实也不对。规定是一回事，但又有谁真的去认真执行呢？  
Marvin皱眉，“那把我当朋友呢？”  
田柾国叹了口气，“车来了。”

“把球传给我！”  
“傻逼你往那儿扔呢？”  
“哈哈哈哈你过来抢。”  
体育课上的操场很热闹。天气变冷以后田柾国就不愿意打球，再加上前两天遇上个挺变态的客人喜欢玩器具，他身上到处是青青紫紫的痕迹，有时候动作大牵扯到了都会痛。  
田柾国跟体育老师打了个招呼就往校医室去。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”校医室里的女医生抬头看到田柾国，和颜悦色地问道。  
田柾国左右看看没有其他人，拉开椅子就坐下来。“姐姐，你忙吗？”女医生人温柔脾气也好。很早之前田柾国感冒找她开过药，知道对方跟自己一个姓以后就直接开口喊了姐姐。女医生倒是没拒绝这个称呼，只是夸他嘴甜。  
“想找你要点药油。”田柾国趴在桌子上，“最近的训练好辛苦。”  
女医生笑着揉揉他的头，“我早就说剑道班很辛苦，你还一直坚持。”  
剑道当然只是一个借口，不然田柾国也不知道要怎么解释自己身上的痕迹。好在对方很信任自己，嘴上埋怨几句就去旁边的医药柜拿了药油出来。  
“谢谢姐姐！”田柾国咧嘴笑，“那我进去擦药。”  
“去吧。”

右手上的痕迹最为严重。  
那天田柾国实在忍不住痛，所以挣扎了几下。绳子跟他反作用，陷入了肉里。田柾国拉了帘子，坐在最近的那张床上，慢慢脱了运动服。田医生给的药油很好用，不会在衣服上弄出难看的印子，就是味道大了一点。  
田柾国拧开盖子，在手掌心里倒了一点。  
这里没有镜子，他看不到自己背部是什么样，只能摸索着胡乱往上涂。药油有点凉凉的，沾上皮肤就冷出了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你那样能擦到吗？”身后有个沙哑的声音响起。  
田柾国惊魂未定地转头，发现闵玧其鼻子里塞着一团纸从后面那张床坐了起来。进来的时候他没注意，现在才发现原来闵玧其盖着被子连头都遮住，完美的隐身。  
这时女医生听到动静就走过来，隔着帘子解释说有老师在休息，刚才她忘记告诉田柾国了。  
“没事，我认识闵老师。”田柾国开口说道，“你别担心。”  
“那就好。”女医生笑了笑，“你们好好相处，我去趟洗手间。”

闵玧其扯掉鼻孔里的卫生纸，“需要帮忙吗？”

 

CH6.

“不需要。”田柾国哪能要闵玧其帮忙，他又倒出来一些药油，伸手就往后背抹。  
闵玧其靠着床头，“右边的都流下去了。”  
听了这话田柾国下意识就往那边去，费力将多余的药油抹开以后又转过头瞪闵玧其。“老师能不能不要再盯着我看？”  
“你不看我，你知道我在看你吗？”闵玧其揉揉鼻子，鼻音还是很重。“再说了，我对你这样的小平胸可没有兴趣。”  
田柾国被他一句轻描淡写的话气到满脸通红，“你！”  
闵玧其耸耸肩表示自己很无辜。他朝田柾国伸出手，“瓶子给我。”  
“给就给。”田柾国把瓶子塞进他手里，“那麻烦老师了。”

闵玧其动作并不能说是温柔，但他推着推着田柾国就熟悉了那个力度，没一会儿就被那个的动作弄到舒服得想要躺倒。闵玧其替他把背后的伤痕都细细擦了一道，“晾一会儿，等干了再穿衣服。”  
“恩。”田柾国趴在病床上，“老师你感冒了？”  
闵玧其点头承认又问他问这个干什么。田柾国埋着脸偷偷笑，“我怕你传染给我。”  
闵玧其冷哼一声，“年轻小伙子身体好，怎么还会怕这些。”他看田柾国背后的药油已经吸收的差不多也慢慢站起来，“前面还有吗？”  
“前面有的话，老师要帮我吗？”田柾国抬头看着闵玧其笑，“我比较敏感哦，要是被摸到某些地方可能会叫出来的。万一被医生听见就不好了。”  
闵玧其把拧好盖子的药油扔到田柾国旁边，“调戏老师好玩吗？自己弄。前面又不是够不着。”说完他又躺回之前那张床，“小兔崽子。”

田柾国盘腿坐起来，探头往闵玧其那边盯了几眼，发现对方真的闭上眼睛不打算搭理自己以后也觉得无趣。他几下拿药油讲胸口和腰间的青紫痕迹抹了一次，接着套上了运动服。运动服的领口有一截长度很尴尬的拉链，田柾国慢慢把拉链拉到顶端，轻手轻脚跳下了床。他走到闵玧其床边弯腰看，忍不住伸手摸了摸对方下巴上面的胡茬。  
闵玧其觉得痒痒，皱了皱眉，“别闹。”  
“你没睡着啊？”田柾国又摸了一下，“老师你胡子冒出来了。”  
“睡不着，鼻子堵。”闵玧其抓着他的手，随即轻轻甩开，“你不上课吗？”  
田柾国顺势坐在床边，“体育课。”他对闵玧其的胡茬产生了浓厚的兴趣，“老师你每天都会剃胡子吗？如果每天剃怎么现在还会冒这么多。”  
“你是十万个为什么吗田柾国？”闵玧其懒得再去打开他的手，直接翻了个身朝里，“出去踢球，不要打扰老师休养。”

闵玧其越是拒绝田柾国越是想闹他。  
他半个身子趴在闵玧其背上，“老师，这个月小考我生物拿了满分。”  
“所以呢？”闵玧其还是闭着眼睛不为所动。  
“没有奖励吗？”田柾国问道，却不想闵玧其会突然翻过来躺平。他双手胡乱往下压找支撑点，结果鼻子狠狠地撞到了闵玧其的下巴。他吃痛低叫一声，抬头想找闵玧其讨个说法的时候就被对方向上勾起的嘴角转移了注意力。太坏了，罪魁祸首还敢笑！田柾国站直身子死盯着闵玧其，对上田柾国的眼神以后闵玧其也觉得有点尴尬，他刚想说点什么，对方就直愣愣地亲过来。  
闵玧其没有躲开，一是因为感冒了浑身没力气，二是可能他潜意识也没想要躲，于是成功地感受到了田柾国嘴唇的柔软。男孩子的气息很干净，像是每天早晨经过小区花坛能闻到的味道。应该是要把人推开，可闵玧其没有，他只是看着趴在自己身上的人：田柾国的额发有点长了，平时就会遮住眼睛，这时候更是扫在自己脸上不大舒服；眼睛很大很亮，圆溜溜地转了几圈就停下来盯着自己；鼻尖抵着自己，脸颊和耳廓都泛着一层浅浅的红色......田柾国猛地推他的肩膀站起来，“我，我先走了。”

“田柾国！”闵玧其叫住他。  
田柾国故作生气地转过头，“叫我干什么？”  
闵玧其指着他的嘴唇，“你要的奖励。”

当天的晚自习正好是闵玧其守。  
田柾国就听那人在讲台上咳个不停，后来估计也是怕影响在上自习的学生，闵玧其干脆走出教室待在走廊上，教室门一关倒是能隔绝不少声音。田柾国这周的座位挨着窗户，闵玧其一出去他就忍不住抬头往外看，连作业都不写了。他当闵玧其是要回办公室接点热水什么的，哪知道对方会在走廊上抽起烟来。当真是以毒攻毒吗？

第二节晚自习开始没多久田柾国就拿着课本走上讲台。其他同学对这一幕都见怪不怪，倒是闵玧其有点吃惊。他看着田柾国把课本摊开在自己面前，然后一脸无辜地问了一个问题。闵玧其盯着他，“这一章我们还没讲到。”  
田柾国脸有点红，“我提前预习不行吗？”说完又把课本翻了几页，翻动过后有一个小巧的盒子掉在了桌面上。  
“这......”  
田柾国拿自动铅笔飞速在课本的空白处写了一行字，接着指给闵玧其看。闵玧其凑过去发现那排字写的是[给你喉糖别抽烟了，咳嗽好吵。]就这么短的一句话，最后还跟了一个在学生之间流行的颜文字。  
闵玧其把东西收了，又觉得光是凭借那一行字自己都能脑补出田柾国说着话的语气。“谢谢。”  
田柾国看他把喉糖收进口袋也满意了，点点头又转身走回了座位。

放学的一刻总是欢腾的，下课铃一打响整栋教学楼就充斥着迫不及待的聊天声。闵玧其觉得喉痛一类的东西只是安慰剂，不过为了不浪费田柾国的心意他还把那种冰冰凉凉的东西不断往嘴里放。他把折叠板凳收起来以便学生通过，随后才不紧不慢地收拾起自己带来看的杂志。没一会儿教室里的人就都走得差不多，闵玧其发现田柾国还在，于是给了对方一个眼神让人跟上。  
其实他也知道自己不可能是救世主，甚至中途也选择不再多管闲事。可一旦见到田柾国，圣母病好像就立刻有死灰复燃的苗头......闵玧其慢慢走在走廊上，不确定田柾国是否跟了上来，等他下了一层楼到自己办公室门口，回头就看到田柾国背着书包正靠在栏杆上玩手机。

7.

这时候的教学楼没什么人，闵玧其在办公室里放东西就听外面偶尔有人经过跟田柾国搭话问他怎么还没走。“等人。”田柾国总是这么回答。  
闵玧其走出去，发现田柾国换了个更舒服的姿势靠着栏杆，整个人看着手机不停傻笑，就连自己走到面前都没有发现。  
“今天直接回家吗？”闵玧其换了个问法，把人从栏杆边上拉过来。“以后不要靠着栏杆，不太安全。”  
田柾国收起自己的手机，“パラダイス在重装管道，这周正好轮到我们那一列的房间......”他说着说着反应过来，“啊，老师还不知道パラダイス是什么吧？那里就是我兼职的地方。”  
“兼职的意思是？”  
“哦。”田柾国笑笑，“正职是学生嘛，所以在パラダイス当然就是兼职啦。如果老师有兴趣的话，可以过来看看。应该会有老师喜欢的类型。”  
闵玧其皱眉，“再说吧。”  
田柾国见他兴致不高，“不好意思我忘了老师是性冷淡。”   
闵玧其见没人注意就抬手弹了一下田柾国的后脑勺，“又在胡说。谁跟你说我是......”最后三个字还是憋了回去，毕竟一个是老师一个是学生。  
田柾国笑的眼睛都弯起来，“不是性冷淡怎么之前把我带回家又什么都不做？不是我吹牛，老师去パラダイス打听一下，7901的回头客是不是最多。就拿之前来说，B高那个毕业生一周要找我三四次呢，真的是很黏人。”田柾国说着说着又去看闵玧其，“不过老师放心好了，我是不会告诉别人的。这是我们俩的小秘密。”

“今天又是开豪车上班吗？”田柾国乖乖坐进副驾驶，“其实我还挺喜欢之前的摩托车。很帅！”  
“地址告诉我。”闵玧其发动了汽车，“我送你回去。”  
田柾国系好安全带，报了闵玧其住的小区名字。“我突然不想回去了，反正回去也是我一个人，挺无聊的。”他小心翼翼地打量闵玧其的脸色，“如果老师不方便就把我送去パラダイス吧。”  
“我没有不方便。”闵玧其情不自禁抬手摸摸他的头，“坐好，一会儿就到了。”  
田柾国一下笑了，“老师你真好。”  
突然的夸奖让闵玧其有点不适应，于是他没有接话。  
田柾国安静了没一会儿，就伸手摸了摸他的喉结，“好像没有那么咳了。”  
闵玧其不自在地移开他的手，“是，谢谢你的喉糖。”

第二次光临闵玧其的公寓田柾国熟悉多了。他换好拖鞋，又把自己的球鞋摆在鞋柜下面的空位里，“我先去写作业。”  
“晚自习没写完吗？今天作业很多？”闵玧其拎起田柾国的书包往屋里走，“那你先写，我去洗澡。”  
田柾国反锁了门，踩着拖鞋跟在他身后。

“今晚老师还睡沙发吗？”田柾国洗完澡又被闵玧其塞了一杯牛奶，“你家沙发睡着不舒服吧？”  
“那你睡？”闵玧其扯了几张纸巾，“自己擦擦，牛奶都弄脸上了。”  
田柾国瘪瘪嘴，“我在长身体，老师你忍心让我睡沙发啊？”他嫌纸巾麻烦，伸出舌头把嘴巴周围舔了一圈就跑去厕所洗脸。  
“所以啊，我睡沙发。”闵玧其收走牛奶杯，“坐会儿再睡觉，不然液体会倒流。”  
田柾国等他洗完杯子回来就提议说干脆两个人一起睡，顺便还附上了坚不可摧的完美理由—“反正老师性冷淡也不会发生什么事。”  
闵玧其觉得自己眼皮跳了跳，“那随你。”

闵玧其是有想过田柾国睡觉不会太老实，但他没想到田柾国会那么不老实。在自己背后哼哼唧唧也就算了，他只当没听见；后来更是变本加厉地转过来搂着自己的腰，脚也往自己腿间磨蹭。闵玧其本来就不是性冷淡，哪有被人撩拨还不动心的道理？要是背后换个人，说不定他都已经脱裤子戴套直接上了，可背后那是田柾国—是未成年，是自己的学生。他不谈恋爱只是觉得麻烦，说实话，每天在学校照料这些屁大的小孩儿他就已经觉得心累，要是再来一个，应该没办法承受。真要是机会合适，他也不介意跟还不错的对象发生一点什么关系。

田柾国贴在闵玧其的背上，一边动手动脚，一边开口，“老师还说自己不是性冷淡。”  
闵玧其扣住他的手腕往前面拉，“田柾国，你说我是不是性冷淡？”语气有一点不耐烦。田柾国愣住了，手掌下就是对方已经勃起的阴茎，温度和大小他都能清楚的感受到。他就是觉得捉弄闵玧其好玩才会一直闹对方，根本没想到闵玧其会这么做。下一秒闵玧其就甩开他的手，“再闹你就给我滚出去睡沙发。”说完这句话，闵玧其也掀开被子从床上起来，径直进了浴室。  
闵玧其开着花洒，自己解决了一次。说来好笑，快到那一点的时候他脑海里全是那次在厕所里撞见田柾国清理屁股的画面。丰满紧实的臀肉中间是被夹住的手指，大腿内侧有抠挖出的液体也有湿漉漉的水迹......在这种关键时刻想起田柾国的屁股实在不是一件好事，自己也实在够变态。闵玧其大拇指在龟头上快速摩擦，射了出来。

卧室里只有自己睡的那侧台灯还亮着，田柾国裹着被子躺在另一侧像是已经熟睡。闵玧其站在门边看了一会儿，熄了灯轻轻上了床。田柾国一个翻身又靠过来，呼出的热气喷在闵玧其的耳后。他压低了声音却压不住笑意，“老师我错啦。”  
“你这可不像认错的态度。”  
田柾国笑嘻嘻地隔着被子抱他，“因为老师好大。”  
闵玧其一愣，“闭嘴睡觉。”  
“但是老师也骗人吧。”田柾国顿了顿，“说是不喜欢小平胸，结果被我那么逗一逗还是会硬。”  
“男人就是这样。”闵玧其推推他，“生物课不是都教过？”  
田柾国不依不饶地往他身边凑，“那闵老师再教教我，帮我复习一下。”  
闵玧其不理他。  
“老师的本职就是教书育人啊，哪能拒绝好学的学生呢？”  
闵玧其捂住他的嘴巴，“你出去洗个澡吧。”

8.

“我洗过澡了，很干净。”田柾国故意曲解闵玧其的意思，“不信老师自己摸摸看。”他当真是把手臂伸到了闵玧其面前，“老师自己看。”  
闵玧其头疼，“田柾国，你还要不要睡觉？”  
“我想复习完功课再睡觉。”田柾国趁闵玧其不注意，掀了被子就骑到了对方身上。说来也奇怪，其实自己和对方根本没有什么实质性的接触，然而他竟然会从这推推拉拉的行动中体会到一丝不同的快感。田柾国手臂伸出去，拍向台灯的按钮。暖黄却并不明亮的灯光洒出来，照亮了闵玧其的眼睛。田柾国盯着他的眼睛看，身子慢慢趴低了用鼻尖去蹭闵玧其的胡茬。“老师......”他喃喃道，“老师，我可能是生病了。”  
“田柾国，我要推你下去了。”闵玧其手足无措。他不可能真的把人推下去，可任由对方骑在自己身上也太不像话了。“快一点，别让我说第二遍。”  
田柾国根本听不进去。他双膝压在柔软的床垫上，用力收紧了将闵玧其夹住。“老师，我可以亲一亲你吗？”他说这句话根本不是请求也不是询问而是简单的告知。

亲吻莽撞又热情。  
闵玧其情不自禁扶住田柾国的大腿不让人摔下去—甚至还有空余功夫思考为什么田柾国有在兼职而吻技还那么差劲。对方先是在嘴唇周围流连，最后压住嘴唇慢慢探出了舌尖。和下午在校医室床上那个吻不一样，田柾国这次更主动也更深入。他缠着闵玧其的舌头嬉闹，湿润又再湿润，口腔的每一处都像被他宣布所有权一般被侵占。  
田柾国一边和闵玧其接吻，另一边也摸向自己的裤裆，右手握住阴茎一下一下的撸动。他确信闵玧其不会再推开自己，整个人舒服地闭上眼睛。

精液喷在了闵玧其的衣服上。  
其实他都没留意对方是什么时候脱了裤子，现在爽完的人脱了力压在自己身上休息。田柾国汗湿的头发正好贴着他的脖子，痒痒的。闵玧其一动不动，又觉得田柾国的手握住了自己的手臂。“好舒服，老师我好舒服。”  
“看出来了。”闵玧其手无处安放，“田柾国，你在想什么？”  
田柾国仰起脸笑笑，凑过去又在闵玧其的下巴上亲了一口，“现在在想老师。在想老师什么时候跟我做。”  
“你还知道我是你老师？”闵玧其拍拍他，“起来，去洗澡。”  
“不能让我抱一会儿吗？”田柾国一边说一边蹭，手也往闵玧其身上摸。“老师抱起来很舒服。没有太硬，然后也不会太热，就是刚刚好。”  
谁跟你刚刚好。  
闵玧其捏住他马上就要探入睡裤的手，“田柾国，去洗澡。”  
田柾国还在继续自己的游戏，没想到闵玧其不吃这一套—他被对方踹下床，屁股狠狠地跟地板来了个亲密接触。闵玧其脸上一点笑容都没有，一边脱身上的睡衣一边往卧室外面去。田柾国瞪着他的背影，“闵玧其你真的是个笨蛋。”

第二天降了温。  
田柾国陷在沙发里起不来，皮肤直觉温度有点低，可他懒得伸手把不小心提到脚边的薄毯重新拉回来盖好。昨天夜里冲完澡他还想进卧室，没想到闵玧其直接锁了门。他在门外喊冤哭惨对方都不为所动，最后只是开门给了他一床毯子。真是可恶......哪有男人会拒绝送到嘴边的食物啊？甚至他还是美食！田柾国一想到这个就气，愤恨地翻了身。只是他忘记自己躺在沙发上，这一翻直接又翻去了地板上。田柾国坐在地板上，脑子还没清醒，但是痛觉很明显。他揉了揉眼睛，发现六点还不到。  
田柾国裹着毯子站起来，突然想去看看闵玧其是不是还锁着门，结果对方应该是怕关着门会不通风，现在卧室门大大敞开，仿佛在欢迎他的再次进入。一不做二不休，他怕穿着拖鞋会发出声音索性连拖鞋都脱下来摆在门口，这才像个深夜潜入的小偷似的进了卧室躺上了床。  
闵玧其侧卧着身体，只占据了整张床的三分之一。田柾国轻轻坐上床，掀起被子的一角把自己的脚伸了进去。闵玧其睡过的被窝很暖和，带着他的温度又有棉布的柔软。田柾国怕弄醒他，紧张的要死，还好等自己睡下对方也没有要醒来的意思。田柾国又拉着闵玧其的手搭在了自己腰上，这才满意地开始睡自己的回笼觉。

闵玧其清楚的知道自己没有梦游的习惯，所以身边躺着的人是不是也太闲了一点。不过自己也是心大，田柾国重新躺上来竟然都没有发现。更夸张的是自己还很熟练地把人搂进了怀里，手也搭在对方的后腰上。  
闵玧其一动田柾国就睁开了眼睛。他装作如无其事地跟闵玧其道早安，又问为什么自己会在这里。他的小伎俩哪里能把闵玧其糊弄过去呢？后者掀开被子，无情地催他起床，“醒了就不要磨蹭。”  
田柾国伸手勾住闵玧其的衣角，“老师能不能拉我起来啊？屁股好痛，坐不起来。”  
闵玧其想说你屁股痛也是自找的，看着田柾国一脸可怜还是把话吞了回去。   
“拉一下嘛！”田柾国眨眨眼睛，“我的屁股真的很痛。摔那么厉害，还怎么兼职啊？老师你是不是要补偿我？”  
闵玧其抿着嘴，伸手把人拉起来，“没骨头似的。”  
田柾国“嘿嘿”一笑，双手抱起被子闻了一下，“老师好香啊。”  
为什么会有种被调戏的错觉呢？闵玧其微微皱眉，“废话多。”

早餐是出去吃的。  
闵玧其胃口一向不好，随便吃点东西垫了肚子就开始点烟。田柾国在桌子下面碰碰他的脚，“少抽点烟。”  
“吃你的饭。”闵玧其敲敲桌子。  
田柾国皱皱鼻子，“你好浪费，都没怎么吃。”说着就把闵玧其盘子里没动过的煎蛋叉到自己盘子里 ，“怪不得那么瘦。”  
闵玧其没想到他会丝毫不介意自己盘里的东西，“要是不够吃就再点。”  
田柾国摇摇头，“我才不会浪费呢。”  
闵玧其强忍帮他擦嘴的冲动，“你慢慢吃，我出去抽烟。”  
“好。”

9.

田柾国没跟闵玧其说过自己家里的情况，闵玧其也从来没问过。在没去パラダイス的这段时间，他有一大半的时间都住在闵玧其的公寓。仔细想想，两人的关系真的很诡异，但田柾国又很享受每天捉弄、偷袭对方的乐趣，甚至把这个乐趣带到了学校。  
除了实习老师外，学校的其他老师都享有单独的办公室，这就方便了田柾国时常以请教问题为理由跑去找闵玧其。之前闵玧其找他要了电话号码，结果下午快放学的时候他就收到对方的信息说晚上有聚餐，可能很晚才会回去。田柾国看了短信就坐不住了，好不容易在教室等到下课，下课铃一响就跑去了楼下的办公室—这次连装模作样的课本都没有拿。

办公室的门虚掩着，田柾国敲了敲，发现闵玧其正在接电话。他站在门边等对方结束通话，一脸不高兴。  
“站着干嘛？进来啊。”闵玧其抬头，“你以为你是门神？”  
田柾国顺手带上门，拉开椅子坐下，整个人趴在办公桌上，瞪大眼睛无声地控诉闵玧其。闵玧其莫名其妙，“你做什么坏事了？”  
“老师你过来点。”田柾国小声说。  
闵玧其凑过去以后就被他亲了一下嘴唇。“又来这一套？田柾国，你还没玩腻吗？”  
田柾国笑了笑，侧着脸贴在桌子上嘟嘟囔囔，“晚上是跟谁聚餐？”  
“你管的还挺多。”闵玧其拉开抽屉，翻了一包东西出来，轻轻放到田柾国面前，“我们同一批进学校的老师聚餐。怎么？不乐意了？”  
田柾国瞄一眼那袋东西，“你不是不爱吃糖？特意买来哄我的啊。”  
“你还要我哄吗？”闵玧其把那袋糖往前推了推，“这是今天上课没收的，便宜你了。”  
“那不吃了。”田柾国坐直身体，“万一我给吃完了，人家找你要怎么办？”他也不知道自己在怄什么气，就觉得闵玧其这人好又不好的，搞得他心情乱糟糟。  
闵玧其没发现对方情绪的变化，见他不要也就重新把糖收了起来，“那你快去吃饭吧，我也准备出发了。”  
“哦。”田柾国从椅子上起来，“那我走了。”  
闵玧其叫住他，“临时密码我一会儿发给你，晚自习结束就回去，听到了吗？”  
田柾国回头看他一眼，什么都没说就出了办公室。

晚自习开始以前，有提前到教室的女生一边吃零食一边叽叽喳喳地讲八卦。田柾国对八卦没兴趣，那群人却偏偏提到了闵玧其的名字。  
“我听说今天闵老师有聚餐，高一的美女老师也会去。”  
“是那个教美术的吗？我怎么记得她有男朋友。”  
“早分了！”  
“也是，是我我也愿意找闵老师。”  
“呸。”  
“你敢说你不是？我还听说高一的女生管他叫流川枫。不过那次我请假，下午才来学校，看他和校队的一起打球是很帅。”  
......   
田柾国捏着笔好几分钟都没写出一个字来。他拿出手机，又翻出闵玧其那条短信—真是简单的只有四位数的临时密码，其他话一句没有。没意思，真的没意思！

可能生气的时候学习效率就会超级高。  
田柾国在第一堂自习结束就已经完成了当天布置的所有作业，剩下两堂课基本就是涂涂画画和暗骂闵玧其中渡过。不过气归气，他还是准备乖乖回闵玧其的公寓住。倒不是因为闵玧其，只是因为冰箱里还有糕点没吃完。闵玧其这个小气鬼，芝士蛋糕都只允许吃一块。他一个正在长身体的高二学生，别说一块了，一整个都能吃下。

在公交站等末班车的时候田柾国给闵玧其打了电话。闵玧其在他手机通讯录里的名字是emoji符号的猫，但这只猫过了很久才接电话。背景音还是吵闹到不行的音乐。  
“我放学了。”田柾国如实汇报，“现在在等公交车。”  
“要是没有车就打车回去，我给你报销。”  
田柾国轻轻叹一口气，“我有钱。”  
“那你......”闵玧其那边刚开口要说什么就被旁边叫他去喝酒的女声打断，田柾国捏着手机不吭气，等闵玧其连叫几次他的名字才不情不愿地应和。  
“那你写完作业早点休息，不用等我。”闵玧其顿了顿，“听话。”田柾国满脑子都是刚才那个叫对方喝酒的声音，越想越觉得像是班里女生口中的那个美术老师。还听话呢，他偏不听话。

公交车停在面前了田柾国都还站着没动。  
他身边的人都陆陆续续刷卡上了车，车子开走以后原本就很小的站台变得空旷起来。他早晚还是要回パラダイス的，就算不去パラダイス也要回家。  
“嘿，你心情不好？”有人站到他身边。  
又是什么无聊的搭讪......田柾国把手机放回口袋，扭头往旁边看去。“Marvin？你怎么在这里。”  
Marvin笑笑，“我要是说特意在等你你会生气吗？”他扶住田柾国的肩膀，“不好意思，我要先道歉。我实在太想见你，所以去パラダイス找了你。可是他们说最近你都在休息，所以我......”  
田柾国很冷静，“所以你找人调查我了？”  
“也不算。”Marvin越说越小声，“我认识的人里刚好有人认识你。你放心，他不知道パラダイス的事，只是和你一个学校。”  
“恩。”  
Marvin怕他生气，干脆全部和盘托出。“你们学校高三的。我跟他一起玩过，他看到我手机锁屏是你，就说你有点眼熟。我骗他说照片是偷拍的，他就问我是不是喜欢你......”  
田柾国摆摆手，“我知道了。”  
“那......”Marvin见田柾国没什么反应心里更是没底，“那我可以送你回家吗？”  
“去你家。”  
“啊？”Marvin有点没反应过来。  
田柾国撇撇嘴，“不方便吗？”  
“方便。”Marvin一下笑了，“我帮你拿书包吧。”  
“书包又不重......”说是这么说，田柾国还是把书包取下来递到Marvin手里，“我还想吃蛋糕。很甜很甜的那种。”  
Marvin伸手拦了出租车，“没问题。”

10.

田柾国很少有这样的时候—他想起一出是一出，说要吃蛋糕说要去Marvin家，最后又让Marvin带他去酒吧玩。Marvin觉得自己偷偷打听了田柾国的事情心中始终过意不去，对于田柾国的各种突发奇想各种要求都全盘接受。不过田柾国身上的校服充满了违和感，Marvin只能先把人带去重新买了一身衣服，才领着田柾国进了酒吧。  
Marvin倒没有特意选gay吧，怕田柾国不自在也怕被打扰就去了一家新开不久但是生意很好的酒吧。这个点的酒吧人很多，已经没有单独的卡座。  
“今天人好多。”酒吧的音乐震耳欲聋，田柾国不得不踮起脚凑到Marvin耳边大声地吼。  
Marvin牵着他的手往里走，“每天人都很多。你要是不喜欢的话，我们就走。”  
“没事，走吧。”田柾国冲他笑笑，“很有意思。”

Marvin看出田柾国是第一次来这种地方，惊讶之余觉得对这个人更加喜欢了。两个人坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，各自点了一杯鸡尾酒。田柾国嗜甜，混合了果汁饮料的鸡尾酒很对他的胃口，没一会儿就快要喝光了一杯。  
Marvin怕他喝太多第二天起床会头痛连忙阻拦下来。“你不是说想吃蛋糕？这家也有，你要吃吗？”  
田柾国点点头，又问可不可以再要一杯酒。  
“你明天要上课吧？”Marvin贴着田柾国耳朵问，“不上课的话就随便点。”  
“我起得来。”田柾国舔舔嘴巴，“我觉得很好喝。”  
Marvin自己是对上学这种事不太上心的，他见田柾国坚持也不准备继续劝说，叫来酒保又给田柾国点了两杯。

Marvin之前没跟田柾国喝过酒，也不清楚对方的酒量。只觉得田柾国即使喝了酒好像也不太看得出来醉意，还是像没事人一样跟自己聊天。到了夜里十二点，先前的摇滚乐队终于表演完毕，换了另一组人上去唱着一些舒缓的外文歌，整个酒吧安静多了。田柾国说要去厕所，从高脚凳跳下去以后就有些站不稳。Marvin怕他出事，也跟在后面一起去了洗手间。  
洗手间附近的地面全是都是水渍。  
Marvin伸手，直接从后面把人搂住了。“慢一点，别摔了。”  
“你不是抱着我吗？”这会儿能看出来酒精的作用了。田柾国嘻嘻哈哈地扭头跟Marvin接吻，两个人一起进了同一个厕所隔间。

马桶的盖子被掀了起来。  
Marvin一边亲田柾国的脖子，一边帮他把牛仔裤腰间的皮带慢慢解开。  
“别亲了，好痒。”田柾国笑个不停，但是并没有阻止对方的动作。他头往后靠在Marvin身上，“Marvin，你要帮我把尿吗？”  
“我可以吗？”Marvin把皮带解开，又用手指捏住了铜制的拉链，“你想不想我帮你？”  
田柾国闭上眼睛，“那就快一点。别把我摸硬了。”

喝了酒以后好像就没有那种羞耻的感觉。  
Marvin把内裤往下拉，掏出田柾国的阴茎轻轻扶住。他的嘴唇贴着田柾国的耳廓，“我叫你柾国可以吗？现在你是我的柾国，不是パラダイス的cookie。”  
“随你。”  
Marvin哄小孩一样地在他耳边吹口哨，“柾国今天好乖。”  
田柾国从脸颊红到了脖颈，但还是在Marvin的抚摸和逗弄下艰难地排完了尿液。Marvin扯了纸巾替他把前端的尿液擦干净，“舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”田柾国晕晕乎乎地合上马桶盖又按了冲水按钮。他转过身，手搂在Marvin的脖子上索吻。两个人很快进入了状态，Marvin捏着田柾国的屁股，不停用前面顶他。  
田柾国呼吸都快要来不及，衣服也因为对方的抚摸弄得乱糟糟。他跪在马桶盖上，双手扶住了水箱，“你还不进来吗？”  
厕所里有纸却不一定有避孕套。  
Marvin帮他简单扩张了一下，就握着阴茎在入口处来来回回。“没带套。”  
田柾国眯着眼睛，回头对他舔嘴巴，“你会介意吗？我这段时间都没跟人做。”  
Marvin当然不是在介意这个。他咬住田柾国脖子后面的皮肤，“我是怕你不舒服。”  
“磨蹭。”田柾国话音刚落，Marvin就掰着他的臀瓣把阴茎送进去。那几杯鸡尾酒还不至于让他上头，但是现在的田柾国太难得了，他忍不住心里那种想要把对方弄坏的冲动—即使他听到有其他人进入的声音也完全没有放轻自己的动作。

田柾国发出的呻吟还带着哭腔。  
“好紧。”Marvin拍了拍田柾国的屁股，“你再夹我就射了。”  
田柾国听他这么说更来劲，稍微立直了身体往后迎合。“你不想射在我里面吗？”  
Marvin被他配合的动作弄得发狂，“你说呢？”  
田柾国却在这时候想到了闵玧其。他的腰被Marvin掐住，那根又硬又烫的阴茎在他体内进进出出......闵玧其会不会也像这样，在另一个地点按着那个美术老师做同样的事？这个念头一旦冒出来就收不回去，他情不自禁地想到那天自己骑在闵玧其身上做的事。闵玧其的眼睛里没有慌乱也没有情欲，只是看着他，看着他，就像已经看了很久很久一样。可闵玧其不是Marvin，也不是那些他经历过的客人，他对自己好，可他不和自己做。  
“老......老师......”这么想着，他也叫了出来。  
Marvin握紧了他的腰肢冲刺也没听到那句话，等射完了过后才把人抱住又亲了亲。

田柾国这下也有点醒酒了。  
他等Marvin松开自己以后立刻伸手指把体内的精液都抠挖出来，Marvin帮他把裤子提起来，又把皮带重新穿了上去。“你还好吗？”  
田柾国点点头，“可以了，出去吧。”  
Marvin不疑有他，贴着人走出隔间站在了洗手池边。洗手池的另一边站着一个在抽烟的男人，Marvin有点不爽地瞪了那人一眼，“有事？”  
男人直接把烟头扔进了洗手池，“完事了？爽了？”  
“你谁啊？”Marvin一下防备起来。  
男人却不是要跟他对话，直勾勾地盯着他怀里的田柾国，“我不是叫你乖乖回家吗？”

 

11.

闵玧其也不知道自己怎么能成功从那么支离破碎的呻吟声中分辨出了田柾国身份。

同期入校老师的聚餐很无聊，尤其是所有人都在努力撮合自己和另一个女老师的情况下。他不是没想过找理由先走，但没办法。那群人好像能察觉到他想做什么似的，每次都在他开口之前把话给怼回去。闵玧其也就放弃了。  
田柾国来电话的时候正是快吃完饭的时候，闵玧其一直被人灌酒，不好拒绝只能挨个喝了一轮。田柾国的语气是有点不太高兴，可闵玧其没多想，嘱咐几句以后就被人拉着手臂绑去了酒吧。

只是他没想到会在酒吧碰到田柾国，还是在厕所里，甚至还是这么一个撞破了什么的尴尬局面。  
刚到酒吧的时候闵玧其就给田柾国发了信息，想要确认对方是不是已经乖乖回去。可田柾国一直没有回复，他也觉得自己管的太宽，索性把吃饭时被灌的酒重新灌回去。差不多要散场回家的时候他来厕所放水，一进门就听到了某个隔间内激烈的碰撞声。闵玧其是不能理解这些精虫上脑的人，不能去开房做吗？非要在毫无浪漫可言的厕所里。  
他洗了手正打算出去，就听到那个隔间里传来一个声音—那个人断断续续在喊着的是老师......和田柾国每次跟自己开玩笑时发出的声音一样，也和田柾国压在自己身上自慰时发出的声音一样。  
所以闵玧其停住了脚步，一边抽烟一边等里面的人出来。

Marvin一愣，“你到底是谁啊？”  
“我不想打架也不想闹事......”闵玧其上下把Marvin打量，“先不追究你带着我的学生刚刚做了什么。看样子你也是未成年，怎么现在酒吧都不查年龄的吗？”  
Marvin嘴巴动了动，“你是老师？”  
闵玧其不理他，往前几步伸手把田柾国的下巴抬了起来。“田柾国，你还知道我是谁吗？”

Marvin也不想真的被查身份证以后赶出去，可他见田柾国不做声就还是想逞英雄。他搂着田柾国往旁边让了点，“你怎么证明你是老师？再说他都不认识你。”  
闵玧其冷笑两声，“我怎么证明我是老师不用你操心，你还是操心该怎么证明自己是成年人。深更半夜不回家睡觉，带着同样是未成年的学生在酒吧厕所里做一些见不得的事......”  
“老师。”田柾国打断他的话，“你怎么在这里？”  
Marvin傻眼了，“真是你的老师？”  
田柾国努力站直身体，他回过头对Marvin笑，“是我的老师......但是，但是......”  
闵玧其看不下去，直接把人捞到自己怀里。田柾国一脸要哭不哭地，发现抱着自己的是闵玧其以后，慢吞吞地开口把话说完—“但是，但是老师不喜欢我。”  
又在说什么胡话......闵玧其头疼地把人扶起来站好，又看向旁边愣着的Marvin，“我都替你保密了，你帮我叫个车吧。”

在看到闵玧其的那一秒田柾国就下意识地开始装醉。  
他不敢看闵玧其的表情更不敢对上闵玧其的视线—跟对方一起坐上出租车后座以后他就整个人趴去了对方的大腿上。他紧紧搂住闵玧其的腰，生怕对方会因为生气而扔下自己。闵玧其不停叹气，那混着失望和无奈的气息盘旋在头顶，一声又一声。  
“怎么哭了？”闵玧其报完地址就拿出手机给酒吧里被自己扔下的一群人发信息解释，结果裤子上凉凉的，他伸手一摸才发现田柾国脸上的水迹。  
田柾国摇摇头，把他抱的更紧。  
闵玧其抬起手，温柔地拍了拍他的背，“没事了，我们回家。”

下了出租车进小区之前田柾国蹲着不肯走。  
闵玧其也跟着蹲下去，“你不舒服吗？”  
“老师，你是不是讨厌我。”田柾国眼泪流了一路，现在鼻子也堵住了，瓮声瓮气的。“你还愿意让我回去吗？”  
“唉......”闵玧其摸他的头，“先跟我回家好不好？我怕你感冒。”  
田柾国沉默了好久，才轻轻点了点头。

“我书包没拿回来。”  
闵玧其感觉自己的手被田柾国小心翼翼地拉住，“在哪里？我去替你拿。”  
“不知道。”田柾国见他不反对，干脆扣住他的五指，“我不知道Marvin帮我放到哪里了。”  
闵玧其心里没缘由地扯了一下。  
一开始的那种气愤没有了，只想把这人弄干净了塞进被子里，让他好好睡一觉。  
“不过书包里没什么东西。”田柾国手掌冷冰冰的，“作业已经在学校完成了。里面只有我之前换下来的校服。”  
“那就不管。”电梯停了下来。闵玧其任由他牵着自己的手，慢慢走了出去。

田柾国换下来的脏衣服被闵玧其直接扔了。他找了浴巾和新买的睡衣，准备拿给田柾国。浴室的门没关，田柾国就跟失了魂似的站在浴缸旁边一动不动。闵玧其把东西放在一旁的搁架上，“愣着干嘛？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“没什么。”  
闵玧其只当看不见对方脖子和背上碍眼的暧昧痕迹，“浴巾和衣服给你放在那里了，一会儿洗完了换上就好。”  
“老师，你能陪我一会儿吗？”田柾国看向他，“我头有点痛。”  
闵玧其把袖子挽起来，“你进去吧，我帮你洗。”浴缸的水早就放好了，他试过温度，刚刚好。

两个人都没有说话，在闵玧其的帮助下迅速地完成了沐浴。田柾国裹着浴巾，眼睛红通通的。闵玧其往他头上搭了一张厚厚的毛巾，“擦擦头发，把睡衣穿上。”  
田柾国乖乖按他说的做，又问怎么今天的睡衣之前没见过。  
闵玧其不好意思说是特意给他买的，直接忽略那个问题说要出去热牛奶。  
“老师！”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”田柾国嘴角勾了勾，“牛奶里面加一点蜂蜜好吗？我想喝甜一点的。”

12.

第二天田柾国没去学校。  
早上闹钟没响，等他睁开眼的时候正好看到闵玧其在开衣柜拿外套。田柾国记忆里还有第一次被对方从床上弄起来的恐怖回忆，身体本能反应立刻坐了起来，“老、老师早，怎么不叫我？我是不是要迟到了。”说完才惊觉头痛的可以，呲牙咧嘴地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“头疼么？”闵玧其把刚拿出来的外套扔到一边，伸手帮田柾国揉了揉。“昨晚是喝了多少......”语气里带着埋怨。  
“记不清了。”田柾国自知理亏，“但其实也没那么痛。”  
闵玧其绷着脸，“谁让你起那么急。一会儿我帮你请假，你在家好好休息。”  
田柾国抓着他的手往下拉，“啊？你怎么帮我请假？我们非亲非故......”  
“你别操心这个。”闵玧其皱眉，“你再睡会儿吧。如果起床以后头还是很痛，客厅茶几上我放了止痛片，吃两片。如果饿了，厨房里有吃的，你自己看着弄。”他见田柾国不说话，忍不住追问，“会用吗？”  
“会......”田柾国重新躺下去，“那我再睡一会儿？”  
“睡吧。”闵玧其拿起外套，搭在自己的手臂上。“中午可以点外卖，但是需要你自己下楼去拿。钥匙我也放在止痛片旁边了，等我下班回来再录你的指纹。听到了吗？”  
田柾国点点头，“我听到了。”  
“真听到了？”  
“真听到了。”  
闵玧其关上台灯，“那我走了。”  
“好。”田柾国看着他的身影消失在卧室门口，接着是拿钥匙和关门的声音。直到这一刻，他的心跳还是很快，完全没有办法平静下来。

昨天，不，应该是今天凌晨。闵玧其帮他洗了澡，拿沐浴球搓了很多泡泡出来弄在他的身上。对方刻意避开了隐私部位，最后又用浴巾把他裹了起来。后来田柾国一边喝闵玧其端来的甜牛奶，一边享受对方的吹风机伺候，上床以后闵玧其还往被子上面加了一床薄毯子。田柾国心里是感动的，可他不知道要怎么表达。他怕多说多错，索性安安静静地睡在床上。  
“今天我跟你睡。”闵玧其洗漱完也坐到床边，“晚上要是不舒服就叫我。”  
“好。”田柾国不敢闹他，乖乖地闭上眼睛。  
可是睡不着。  
即使闭上眼睛，那些奇奇怪怪的画面还是会出现。自己被Marvin搂着，又被Marvin摸着那里站在马桶前；然后是被进入的满胀感和想到闵玧其时的心酸......田柾国不知道自己胡思乱想有多久，当他在一片黑暗中睁开眼睛，身边传来的是对方平稳的呼吸声。

“闵玧其我觉得我可能有点点喜欢你。不多，就那么一点。”  
“其实很生气你跟他们出去吃饭，打电话的时候我听到你那边有女人的声音。但是我没有嫉妒和生气的资格，你跟我不一样，你有正常的生活。”  
“我也没想到会遇到Marvin......你可能不记得了，我之前提过的，那个总是去找我的高三生。”  
“稀里糊涂的去了酒吧，觉得是在报复你......其实根本不是，因为我又不是你的什么人。”  
“可是你......你怎么能就在外面听了全程......是你找来的话，我会跟你走的......”  
田柾国絮絮叨叨地对着闵玧其的背碎碎念，前言后语没什么逻辑，基本是想到什么讲什么。所以当闵玧其转过身把他抱住的时候他吓坏了，整个人被冻住似的大气都不敢出。

闵玧其抱着他，下巴搁在他的头顶，“别说了，快睡觉。”  
田柾国又要哭了，“你、你没睡着吗？”  
“酒吧厕所里......”闵玧其故意拖长了尾音，“我听到你叫老师了。所以快睡觉吧。”

回笼觉田柾国也没有睡很久，再次醒来的时候指针刚刚过十点。  
田柾国坐在床上发了一会儿呆，头已经不痛了，所以他也不打算吃药。多亏了睡前的那一杯牛奶，现在并没有什么想吐的感觉。只是胃里空落落的，急需填满。

茶几上除了止痛片和钥匙还有自己的手机—手机的锁定屏幕上还有一条闵玧其昨天发来的短信。  
田柾国点进短信页面，给闵玧其去了信息。  
[—老师，我已经起来了。你在上课吗？]  
[—头已经不痛了，所以我没有吃药。]  
田柾国咬了一口饼干，继续编辑第三条信息。  
[—我开了一包饼干吃。不过之前买的芝士蛋糕呢？]  
[—你今天能早点回来吗？我有点想你。]  
他还没来记得按下发送，闵玧其就直接把电话打了过来。田柾国慌里慌张地吞下饼干，又擦了擦手指，“老，老师。”  
“刚下课。”闵玧其解释道，“蛋糕冻久了不好吃，所以我扔了。你想吃的话，我下班给你买。”  
“我也不是那么想吃......”田柾国情不自禁地坐直身体，“你不用特意给我买。”  
“恩。”闵玧其应一声就没再说话。  
田柾国也不挂，“老师，你帮我请假了吗？班主任没有说什么吧？”  
闵玧其去请假的时候直接说田柾国是自己亲戚的小孩，所以很顺利地递了假条。可他不打算告诉田柾国，“没说什么。”  
“哦。”  
“中午准备吃点什么？”闵玧其问。  
“还不知道。”田柾国如实回答，“饼干还没吃完。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“别吃太多，那个太干了。”  
“好。”田柾国心里惦记刚才那条信息—他一定不能发出去，太丢人了。“那老师你忙吧，我继续吃饼干。”  
“行。”闵玧其也不多废话，“那我挂了。”

通完话田柾国松了一口气。他低头想删掉那条“我想你”的信息，却发现短信已经在刚才的慌乱状态下被自己发了出去。而信息很快显示已读，闵玧其的回复也弹了出来。  
[—知道了，你乖乖在家，不要乱跑。]  
[—如果无聊可以看电视玩电脑，不过书房里也有书，看你想做什么。]  
[—中午吃完东西睡一会。]  
啊啊啊啊！田柾国有点崩溃地挠了挠头发，闵玧其干什么弄得这么温柔！知道什么啊！想你明明是手误来着......

 

13.

田柾国端着水杯去了书房。  
书架上并没有很多跟生物学相关的专业性书籍，倒是有很多杂七杂八的小说和漫画。田柾国看了一圈，最后从书架上抽出来一本之前听过名字的推理小说，盘腿坐在椅子上看了起来。

Marvin打电话来的时候田柾国还以为是闵玧其，慌慌张张地跑到客厅里才发现来电号码很陌生。“你好，哪位？”  
“是我。”  
田柾国一下认出Marvin的声音，“怎么是你？”  
“怎么不能是我？”Marvin笑笑，“你还好吗？昨天那个真的是你们学校的老师吗？本来早就该给你打电话，可是之前都在我爸书房坐着抄课本，现在才找到机会溜出来联系你。”  
田柾国就势坐在沙发上，又拿了一片饼干放进嘴里。“我挺好的。你很怕你爸爸吗？”  
“当然了。”Marvin心有余悸，“昨天送走你们我才回家，结果早上没起得来。我爸直接找人把我从床上绑起来，还饿着肚子脸都没洗就被押在桌子前，累死了。”  
田柾国想一想那个画面也觉得很有趣，“那你现在不吃点东西吗？”  
“跟你打完电话就去。”Marvin吞吞吐吐地开口，“柾国，我们还能见面吗？我是说，像昨天那样。我可以去你们学校接你放学，然后我们......约会。”  
“我一直没有问你，为什么会在パラダイス。”Marvin斟酌着用语，“如果是因为钱，我可以帮你解决。那次我骗你说要出国，其实也只是想试探一下。我喜欢你，想跟你谈恋爱约会。”  
“可是我不想谈恋爱。”田柾国心里有一点抱歉，就算是谈恋爱他也不会和Marvin这种还没长大的毛头小子谈。“而且，我留在パラダイス不是因为钱—当然了，在パラダイス能赚到很多钱，比不了你们这种家庭，但平时要想买个什么还是绰绰有余。所以谢谢你的好意。”  
Marvin有点吃惊，“那是为什么？”  
田柾国把沾上了饼干碎屑的手指放进嘴里吮了吮，“因为我喜欢那种感觉，我喜欢跟不同的人做爱。这个答案，你满意吗？”  
Marvin那边没了声音。

“在パラダイス我能赚钱也能做爱，Marvin你很好，但你能接受这样的我吗？”田柾国轻轻笑着，“即使你能接受，又能忍耐多久呢？”  
“我不是......”  
田柾国打断他的话，“我知道你不是那个意思。可是为了你好，也为了我好，我们就保持现在这样的情况行不行？パラダイス那边我还是会回去，你也可以去找我。学校......你就不要再去了，我不是娇滴滴需要人陪的女孩子，我也要好好上课准备考大学。我们的关系维系在パラダイス就好。”说完他也不等Marvin表态就挂了电话，顺便再把那个号码拉进了黑名单。

这边才打发完Marvin，闵玧其的电话又来了。  
田柾国整个人躺在沙发上，“老师，怎么了？”  
“刚才在跟谁打电话？一直占线。”  
“Marvin。”田柾国实话实说，“他打电话说要把书包给我送回来。”这一句就是假话了。  
闵玧其嗯了一声，“你给他说地址了吗？”  
“我说不用了。”田柾国笑笑，“老师打电话来是有什么事吗？”  
闵玧其站在鞋架前，“你是不是穿42的鞋？”  
“啊？”  
“鞋子。”闵玧其拎起一双深色的球鞋看了看，“42的码数是不是刚好。”  
“是刚好。”田柾国没反应过来，“我的鞋都是那个码。”  
“恩，好。”闵玧其对旁边候着的营业员比了比数字，“你在做什么？”  
“在跟你打电话啊。”田柾国晕乎乎的，“老师你在给我买鞋吗？”  
田柾国穿回来的那双鞋也被闵玧其一并扔了，那上面满是在酒吧留下的污渍。闵玧其又选了一双交给营业员，“恩，赔你一双。你那双洗不出来，所以我扔了。”  
有新鞋穿田柾国当然没意见，但是他心里没底，总觉得闵玧其对自己太好了。“那谢谢老师，我会好好爱惜的。”  
“没事，我就是跟你确认一下。挂了。”

闵玧其比田柾国预想时间要回来的早。   
田柾国还窝在书房里，关着门也没听见对方开门的声音。结果闵玧其来书房找他，倒把他吓了一跳。他正看到关键部分，被闵玧其一吓脸都白了。  
“你是兔子吗？胆子这么小。”闵玧其笑话他，“出来试试鞋子。”  
田柾国把书捡起来放好，对上闵玧其调侃的表情心里十分不服气。他要是胆子小，怎么敢骑在老师身上这样那样。  
沙发旁边堆着几个袋子。  
“都是给我买的吗？”田柾国傻眼了，“怎么这么多。”  
闵玧其把他往前推，“也没有很多。就是买了一套，哦，还有书包。我也不知道你喜欢什么，就照着你之前的买了。就算你不喜欢也没办法。”  
田柾国转身就把他抱住，紧紧搂着闵玧其不撒手，最后还在闵玧其脸上“吧唧”亲了一下。闵玧其推不开他，一脸无奈地让他抱着。“你不去看看吗？”  
“不看我也喜欢。”田柾国脸在他的脖子上蹭过来蹭过去，“老师怎么这么好啊。”  
闵玧其拍拍他，“不准把鼻涕弄我身上。你是不是又要哭？”

学校里好像没什么秘密。  
田柾国请了一天假再回学校，大家都在问他和闵玧其是什么关系。田柾国尴尬死了，都不知道为什么同学会这么问。明明自己平时也没有怎样，现在完全不知道要怎么解释。还好上课铃解救了他，围在周围的同学全都坐回了自己的座位。田柾国的同桌看着他笑，“因为昨天闵老师来帮你交了假条。”  
“啊？”  
同桌压低了声音，“早读课是班主任的。闵老师来找他，后来班主任把假条给班长让他做登记，说你生病了。所以我们都在猜，怎么会是闵老师来。”说完他就期待地看着田柾国，“你能悄悄告诉我吗？我保证不跟别人说。”  
田柾国脸上一热，“先、先上课。”

14.

田柾国觉得闵玧其应该是不允许自己再去パラダイス的，可他不好问，总觉得一旦开口问了自己就落到一个更为尴尬的局面—无论闵玧其的答案是什么，都不是他不想去承担的。至于两人的对外关系，在征得闵玧其的同意后，田柾国沿用了对方的说法。同桌再问起来就说两人其实是关系不那么近的亲戚，也是最近才因为家里人的缘故得知了彼此的身份。不过说好的保密也只保持了短短一天，没多久班里就有女生跑来问这问那，田柾国被弄得不厌其烦，干脆一下课就溜出教室。

闵玧其最近要出差参加一个交流会，大概是一周左右的样子。临走之前倒是没交代田柾国太多，潇洒地收拾好了行李。等田柾国做完作业从书房出去的时候，闵玧其已经把行李箱推到了门边放好。  
田柾国跑去厨房偷吃了一小块蛋糕，舔着嘴唇准备去洗漱。最近这段时间他的生活过于安逸，每天的作息时间标准的不能再标准，再加上冰箱里食物的无止境供应—昨天上称才发现重了有三四斤。对于这种可以忽略不计的数字变化田柾国是不在意的，只是心里会慌慌的，总觉得这种日子不真实随时都会结束。  
“又偷吃？”刚走到客厅他就被闵玧其叫住了。闵玧其手里拿着一叠钱正在往信封里放，他冲田柾国招招手，示意对方走过来。田柾国坐在沙发另一端，抿了抿嘴，“我没吃多少。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“买回来就是给你吃的，我又没骂你。”他把两个信封递给田柾国，“拿着。”  
田柾国捏了捏信封厚度，心里很没底。“怎么给我这么多。”之前闵玧其也会给他零花钱，但都不算多。  
“厚的那个是怕出什么急事备用的。”闵玧其揉揉他的脑袋，“我可不是要你大手大脚花钱。”  
田柾国瘪瘪嘴，“我又不是没钱。”  
闵玧其冷冷地看他一眼，他就乖乖闭了嘴。  
“那谢谢老师。”田柾国把厚的那个信封放到茶几上面，拿着另一个进了书房。

天气愈发凉起来。  
田柾国躺了好久脚都没暖和起来，所以他悄悄地把脚往闵玧其那边伸了过去。闵玧其还靠着床头在看什么杂志，一副专心致志的模样。田柾国一边打量他的表情，一边拿脚背蹭了蹭对方的睡裤。闵玧其眉毛皱了皱，倒是没扭头，“怎么了？”  
“冷。”田柾国见他不反感干脆转身搂住闵玧其的腰，把脸贴在对方腰后的靠垫上。“手脚冰凉。”他这么说着，脚也大胆地往下伸直，碰了碰闵玧其。  
“那再去洗个热水脚。”闵玧其翻动一页杂志，“我看你就是锻炼少了。”  
田柾国不服气地哼哼，“就是锻炼少了。”他吸了吸鼻子—闵玧其洗完澡以后重新换了一套睡衣，布料上还有没有散去的洗涤产品的味道。配合对方的体温，那个味道闻起来还挺不错。“最近都没有去工作，感觉骨头都经不起折腾了。”  
“你还想去？”闵玧其问道。  
“你是不是不让我去？”田柾国脸藏在闵玧其看不见的地方，所以大着胆子反问对方。  
闵玧其抓着他的手往被子里塞，“你说呢？这不是明知故问。”  
田柾国的心跳突然错了拍，脸颊也跟着燃烧起来。他听到闵玧其放下了手里的杂志，厚厚的书脊被搁在了床头柜上；紧接着台灯也被关掉，黑暗里闵玧其说了一句“晚安”。田柾国的手还保持着被对方抓住的那个姿势，他做好了再次被拒绝的准备，抓住了闵玧其的手指。  
两个人谁也没有动，直到田柾国的手心开始冒汗。

“快睡了吧。”闵玧其没挣开他，“明天我没办法送你，你自己早点去学校。”  
“嗯。”那种心脏被折磨的感觉还没有消失，“可以把灯打开吗？”  
闵玧其一愣，“你这是突然开始怕黑吗？”话是这么说却还是起身重新开了台灯。  
田柾国趁他还没有再次躺下去，伸手握住了闵玧其的肩膀，闭着眼睛胡乱亲了上去。

闵玧其有点发懵。  
自从那次他把人从酒吧领回来，田柾国都很乖，没有言语上的调戏，动作也是规规矩矩。怎么今天又像之前那样了呢？可田柾国的样子实在太可爱，头发在枕头上蹭的乱糟糟，眼睫毛也颤抖个不停......闵玧其倒没有张开嘴巴配合对方，只是轻轻捏着对方的脖子希望他能冷静下来。  
“我想多看看你。”田柾国也不打算深入那个吻。他双手撑在床上，微微仰头看着闵玧其，“你明天不是就走了吗？”  
闵玧其没有作答。  
“你对我真好。”田柾国的脸又往前凑了凑，“我帮你好不好？”

还没有等闵玧其正确理解到那个“帮”字的意味，田柾国已经拿膝盖顶开他的双腿，手也灵巧地扯开睡裤的腰带往里探，隔着内裤压住了那一处。田柾国的手心滚烫，没套弄几下就成功把闵玧其弄出了反应。他脸上满是讨好的神色，又动手把闵玧其的睡裤往下扯了扯。“你.....舒服吗？”田柾国小心翼翼地抬头，“没有弄痛你吧？”  
闵玧其都快把牙咬碎才忍住即将脱口而出的呻吟。他看见田柾国的鼻尖上都是细碎的汗珠，眼神无辜又真诚，手里却在忙碌另一件和表情完全相反的事。  
“老师，舒服吗？”田柾国干脆跪在床上，左手向前撑住床头，右手握住闵玧其的阴茎来回抚弄。“这样舒服还是刚才那样舒服？或者我用嘴巴帮你？”  
闵玧其已经彻底放弃抵抗，他点点头，“这样就好。”

结束这奇怪的睡前活动以后，两人各怀心思地躺了回去。  
垃圾桶被湿巾和揉成团的纸巾所填充，努力工作的台灯也真正迎来了休息。闵玧其听到田柾国在旁边低声笑，忍不住想要确认对方发笑的原因。  
田柾国翻了个身，“因为让你觉得舒服了。”  
闵玧其哑口无言，反应了好久才说对方大可不必这么做。他说这话没有别的意思，但田柾国却误会了。身边的人突然坐起来，抱着被子从床上跳下去，愤愤不平地冲他大吼。“你以为我把你当成那些在パラダイス的客人吗？你给我钱，我帮你做？闵玧其，你把我当成什么了。”

15.

闵玧其知道田柾国心里难受，因为他听着对方在外面沙发上抽抽了一整晚。其实他应该要出去好好把人安慰一番的，可他知道今天晚上发生的一切已经再次失控。田柾国并不是像以往那样捉弄自己，逗自己玩，想要看自己慌乱的反应；他谈过恋爱，知道爱人的眼睛里会是什么样的神色。  
所以他怕了。

田柾国第一次不需要他特意叫就起了床。闵玧其的航班是十一点左右的，所以他完全可以不用起那么早。可躺在卧室里他也睡不着觉，所以还是披着睡衣出去准备早饭。田柾国把他当成隐形人，只在从厕所里出来遇到的那一下迟疑片刻，随即就避开他直接去书房拿了书包准备出门。  
闵玧其锡箔纸都找了出来，准备把弄好的三明治包起来让人带去学校吃。结果田柾国话都不说一句，背着一边书包带子弯腰站在门边穿鞋。闵玧其尴尬地拿着早餐，站在他背后不说话—田柾国浑身仿佛长满了透明的刺，稍稍靠近就会全数摆出进攻的姿态。闵玧其很想提醒对方门是从里面反锁了的，以往都是由自己先扳开插销才能成功开门，跟在自己后面出门的田柾国肯定没有看到过。可田柾国现在那个样子，明显就是在划清界限，他也不敢贸然出手先去解决那个该死的插销。

田柾国在防盗门面前碰了壁。  
他急的脸都红了，鼓着腮帮子盯着门锁不停尝试。闵玧其看不下去了，“我帮你吧。”说完就向前一步，伸手按在了插销上。“要先开这个。”  
“恩。”田柾国离的老远，表情还是不好看。  
闵玧其看着也觉得好笑。他手里还握着热乎乎的三明治，“你不吃早饭就走？”  
“不吃。”  
“我都弄好了。”闵玧其把三明治递过去，“带上吧。”  
田柾国低头看着那个被锡箔纸包裹起来的三明治犹豫了有十来秒，最后还是伸手把东西接过去揣进了校服外套的口袋。

田柾国对闵玧其谈不上原不原谅，就算是无意，那句话也实实在在地伤到了他。可能在闵玧其看来，不管自己怎么能听话，都还是最开始那个躲在厕所里清理别人精液的money boy。パラダイス那边发来了可以正常复工的消息，田柾国看了短信并没有回复，可是晚自习下课以后还是打车过去看了一眼。  
パラダイス的生意并没有因为重装管道而受到影响。这个点，前台那里依然有不少人对照着屏幕上的照片进行点单。田柾国从更衣室里出来，走到大厅一个不起眼的角落坐下。闵玧其没有给他来过电话，也没有短信。失望有一点，但更多的还是讽刺。因为自己真的什么都不是。  
田柾国起身去接了一杯苏打水，面前的小桌子上还摆着招待客人的水果。今天摆在果盘里的是黄澄澄的橙子，一凑近就能闻到柑橘特有的香气。田柾国无聊地四下张望，心里有点后悔为什么要去前台那里打卡签到。因为他一眼就发现了站在前台的Marvin。

他和Marvin有一阵子没有见面。或许Mavin坚持不懈地单向联系过自己，可他早已拉黑了对方的号码。田柾国担心一会儿Marvin会在系统里点到自己的单，不由得开始祈祷有人能提前点走自己，或是Marvin点单其他人。好在他的祈祷起了作用，没一会儿Marvin就停止了滑动屏幕的动作，靠在前台等人过来。田柾国看着他的背影，松了一口气。Marvin好像瘦了不少，衬衣穿在身上空荡荡的。  
刚看着Marvin搂着人走远，前台最上方的大屏幕就跳出了自己的号码。田柾国把纸杯扔进垃圾桶，双手插袋去找点自己的人。他在前台转了一圈，都没有发现疑似点单的客人，最终还是在前台接待的指点下才走进了那个看起来和パラダイス格格不入的中年男人。

田柾国绕到他面前跟他招了招手，脸上也挂起了标志性的笑容。“第一次来吗？”  
男人像是受惊似的连退两步，等把人看清楚才尴尬地再次向前伸出手要和田柾国握。田柾国也愣了，但还是配合地伸手跟他握了握。“去房间还是带我出去？”两人握完手，田柾国主动开口问，又从前台那里抓了一颗糖剥开扔进了嘴里。  
男人微微低头，“就......就去房间好了。”  
田柾国点点头，想要挽住男人的手臂。抬眼一看对方局促不安的表情，他还是放弃了这个想法，走在稍前一点的地方领着人往房间走。

房间管道重新安装以后，整个房间的风格也重新换过，配合即将到来的冬季添置了很多毛绒制品—田柾国往床上坐了坐，就连床单上都多铺了一层薄薄的毯子。他坐在床上看着男人笑，“先生怎么称呼？”  
男人拉开椅子侧面对着他，“可以不说吗？”  
“当然可以。”田柾国开了电视。在电视节目的背景音烘托下，男人稍稍放松下来。他将房间环顾一圈，终于把视线停留在田柾国身上。   
田柾国冲他眨眼，“要做吗？”  
男人摇摇头，“不用。”  
田柾国松了一口气。他之前还在想，要用什么借口推脱，没想到这位直接就说了不用做。“那你来是做什么？”  
“我儿子，离家出走了。”男人眼睛直勾勾地盯着田柾国身后的墙面装饰画，失魂落魄地开口。  
田柾国歪歪头，“怎么？他躲来パラダイス了吗？”  
男人却像是没听见他的话，自顾自地开口说了起来。“前两年的时候他妈妈出事故去世了，他整个人状态就一直不太对。后来慢慢好起来了，还跟我说大学想考去一直很向往的那一所。他今年已经高三，前段时间突然来找我说喜欢男生。这......我怎么能接受，怎么能向他妈妈交代？所以我动手打了他。那孩子性子硬，躲都没有躲一下。其实我打完就后悔了，但为了那么点长辈的威严愣是一句安慰都没有，就把人关进了房间。”   
“后来呢？”  
“第二天我替他请了假，想让他清醒一下再去学校。哪知道等我下班回家，他已经撬开了窗子自己跑了出去。我不知道他去了哪里，也不知道他会去哪里。”男人捂住脸，“我也没脸去报警，只希望他早点回来。”  
田柾国撇撇嘴，所以是把自己当成倾述对象了么？

16.

田柾国信奉的处世哲学便是事不关自，高高挂起。  
或许换一个人他还会假模假样地随便安慰几句，可面对着比自己年纪大了一轮还要多的男人—甚至这个男人还是那种他最讨厌的类型。做错了事不想着补救，只知道张着一张嘴说，说话能解决问题吗？并不能够。  
男人絮絮叨叨又说了很多，最后才把问题抛给了田柾国。“我看你年纪也不大，应该还在读书吧？那为什么会来这种地方。”  
“那你呢？如果真的担心自己的儿子，为什么会来这种地方？”田柾国从床上起来，去迷你冰柜里拿了一瓶可乐。“你要喝什么？”  
“矿泉水吧。”  
田柾国耸耸肩，取了矿泉水抛给对方。“我不觉得你儿子会来这种地方。你不问青红皂白就把人打了一顿，怎么还指望他回家呢？在パラダイス是能赚钱不错，但不是每个人都够格进来。你有这个时间还不如先去报警找人。都高三的学生了，还是学习要紧吧。”  
男人听完他的话就沉默了。田柾国有点担心自己说的太过分，引起对方的投诉。客人投诉在パラダイス是最严重的问题，不光当天的收入会全部清零，甚至还会影响本月的奖金发放。可话已经说出口也收不回来，田柾国默默坐在旁边，看着男人也不再说话。

一瓶矿泉水喝完以后男人找回了声音。  
“我明天就去报警。”他抬起头，“你不回家，父母不会担心吗？”  
莫名的温情时刻还是来了。  
田柾国右手托着下巴，眉毛挑了挑。“早就离婚了。我爸忙于赚钱，没工夫管我。反正我成绩好，他也不用操心。”  
男人盯着他，“所以他不知道吗？”  
田柾国笑笑，“他知道什么？一年到头可能就回家两三次，回来了也不会多问我什么。你别用那种同情的眼神看我，我自己一个人挺好的。”  
“学费怎么办？”男人的问题问个不停，“平时的生活费呢？”  
“他有给。”田柾国打了个哈欠，从床上抓了个抱枕塞进怀里。“不过我不缺钱就是了。”  
男人若有所思地点点头，“你困了吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“那我也准备离开了。”男人起身，“你......”他欲言又止，“照顾好自己。”  
田柾国跟着一起站起来，“我送你吧。”

パラダイス迎来送走那么多人，即使在深夜也一点没有安静下来。田柾国没想到男人会去前台把这周剩下几天的单都点好，他还以为对方会投诉自己。男人把他拉到僻静一点的角落，“今天晚上谢谢你。后面几天我可能不会来，但听说把时间包段就没人可以点你。那你就好好休息一下吧，我也只能做这么多了。”  
田柾国结结巴巴地，“其、其实你不用......不用这样。”今天来他就已经够后悔了。虽然没有遇到Marvin也没有做什么，但心里还是会不安和抱歉。虽然不安和抱歉的对象到现在都没有联系自己。  
男人拍拍他的肩，“没关系。你就当成是长辈送你的礼物吧。我知道你应该没有要离开这里的意思，但是......”男人顿了顿，“早点离开是好事。”  
“我知道的。”田柾国不需要他的同情，但也不可能当面反驳对方。希望你早点找到你儿子吧。他和我一样，喜欢男人并不可耻。我们不是异类。”  
男人苦笑道，“可能我一时半会儿没办法接受，但我不会再打骂他了。今天来这里可能也只是想找跟他一样的人了解一下。之前看到你的照片，感觉和他很像，所以就点了你。”  
“是吗？”田柾国笑，“那他还挺好看。”  
男人也笑，“恩，像他妈妈。”  
田柾国不想这个气氛再维系下去，不然他可能真的会哭出来。“你能等我一下吗？”  
“怎么？”  
田柾国指了更衣室的方向，“我去拿书包，然后送你下去。”

分别的时候田柾国鬼使神差地给男人留了自己的电话，希望他再找回儿子以后跟自己说一声。男人存下他的号码，坐进出租车以后还不断挥手让他早一点回家。田柾国目送那辆车开远，一转身就发现Marvin在不远处站着。他只好装作没看到Marvin的样子走到路边叫车，结果Marvin却跑了过来一把抓住田柾国的手臂往パラダイス的方向拉。  
“我的车来了。”田柾国抓着书包带，冷冷地看向Marvin。  
Marvin直接冲出租车一摆手，“不好意思，我们不走。”

出租车司机的骂声在空荡荡的街道里散开。田柾国皱眉，“你什么意思？”  
“你觉得我什么意思？”Marvin看起来比他还生气，手上的力气一点都没撤掉，抓的田柾国都觉得有点痛。  
田柾国费力将手抽出来，“你弄痛我了。”  
“你宁愿去陪老男人都不愿意跟我谈恋爱吗？”Marvin瞪着眼睛，声音也有点失控。“那个糟老头子有钱吗？他能满足你吗？”  
“Marvin，你说话可以不用这么难听。”田柾国撇过脸，“你现在就像个疯子。”  
Marvin根本听不进田柾国说的话，大声控诉着自己的不甘心。两个人没办法沟通，反倒招来了パラダイス门口的安保。田柾国一脸无奈地请求安保把人拉开，可两个安保却碍于Marvin的客人身份迟迟不敢动手。

“那你想怎么样？”田柾国冷笑，“我愿意陪什么客人是我的事，跟你没有任何关系。至于你说的什么恋爱，对不起，我没有兴趣。你的钱也是你爸给的，就不要在我面前装样子了。”  
Marvin还不死心，嘴里说的话越来越难听。田柾国抬腿就走，只想尽快摆脱Marvin。放在口袋里的手机恰好响了起来，田柾国看着代表闵玧其的emoji符号愣了两秒。接起电话只来得及听到对方叫自己的名字，紧接着手机就被人抽走狠狠摔向了地面。  
Marvin眼睛都红了，“田柾国，你贱不贱？！”  
田柾国忍了又忍的眼泪终于掉了下来。

17.

突如其来的撞击声刺入了闵玧其的耳膜。  
电话那头的他完全不知道是出了什么情况，只能大声喊着田柾国的名字。田柾国和Marvin争论声遥远又模糊，他听不清个所以然，不由得担心了起来。

田柾国顾不上手机的情况，只是愤怒地把Marvin反复推开。他没想到Marvin力气会那么大，从背后死死抱住自己，嘴边却在耳廓外面流连。田柾国整个人气到发抖，不争气的眼泪顺着脸颊往下流—被风吹过，刺痛感就爬满了留下水痕的地方。  
“刚刚给你打电话的又是谁？”Marvin牙齿咬住了田柾国颈侧的皮肤，“猫是谁？你怎么有那么多暧昧的对象？你知不知道这样会让我嫉妒？”  
田柾国用手肘撞向Marvin的腹部，“他是谁跟你又有什么关系呢？”

两个人扭打到一起，可谁都没有占上风。  
安保尴尬地站在一边用嘴劝架，生怕伤到了客人引起更大的事故。  
之前被田柾国送走的男人突然折返，出租车稳稳当当地停在パラダイス门口的街道。男人来不及拿找零，打开车门就挤入了两人的混战。他的个子比两个人都要高，伸手一拉就把田柾国护在了自己身后。Marvin的嘴角破了一条口子，伤口周围有明显的血痕。他暂时停止了进攻的动作，弓着腰双手压着膝盖大口喘气。  
田柾国虽然没挂彩，但是腰背也被磕碰了几下，现在站在男人身后也并不是很舒服的模样。他理了理被扯掉的外套，“你怎么回来了？”  
“掉了点小东西，准备回来找。”男人盯着Marvin，“没想到就撞上你跟他。他是谁？怎么回事？”  
“别理他，他就是个疯子。”田柾国从旁边的地上捡起书包，又心疼地捡起了手机—手机屏幕已经完全暗了下去，无论他怎么操作都没有再亮起来。他还不知道闵玧其打电话来是为了什么事，又在心里埋怨对方为什么不能早点来电话。

“田柾国，你会后悔的！”有男人在，Marvin也不敢再轻举妄动，而是恶狠狠地看着田柾国放话，“你信不信我明天就去你们学校，跟你们学校的老师同学好好说道说道你私底下在做些什么。”  
田柾国摆摆手，“随便你。你爱去就去。”  
Marvin再次被他的态度激怒，向前走几步却被男人拦了下来。“你以为这个男人靠得住？说不定他给的钱还没我给你的多。你到底在想什么？”  
田柾国不愿意跟他多说，拉了拉男人的衣角，“走吧，别管他了。”

田柾国拜托男人把自己送回了闵玧其的公寓。一路上男人都很担心Marvin的那几句威胁，一直跟田柾国确认是否需要帮助。田柾国只觉得又累又困，想要立刻倒在闵玧其家里柔软的床上好好睡一觉。第二天他还要上课，实在经不起折腾。  
要是闵玧其知道自己连澡都没洗就上床睡觉，那一定会剥夺自己睡床的权利吧？在陷入睡眠之前，这是田柾国的最后一个想法。可他的精神和疲惫的肉体都没有再做抵抗，只能顺应本能闭上了双眼。

可能自己真是疯了才会买最近的航班回去。  
闵玧其焦躁不安地坐在出租车上，一遍又一遍地重复拨打田柾国的号码。对方的电话一开始还只是无人接听，后来就直接变成关机状态。闵玧其捏着拳头，“司机麻烦你再开快一点。”  
深夜载客本来是常事，可客人要求去那样的地方就有点奇怪了。出租车司机轻轻摇头，又踩了一脚油门。

パラダイス大大的招牌仿佛能把夜空都照亮。  
闵玧其付了车钱，皱着眉站到了 パラダイス的门口。踏上门前长长的阶梯，还没等他走进大厅就被两边的安保拦了下来。“先生您好，请出示你的会员卡。”  
闵玧其没想到还有会员卡这种东西，他向里张望着，“我今天就准备办。”  
两个安保对视一眼，“不好意思，我们不接待没有会员卡的客人。”  
闵玧其被拒之门外。

审时度势来看他不应该再试图强行进入。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“其实我是过来找人的。我的学生在这里，可能出了事，所以我需要找到他。”  
“来这里的哪个不是找人？”年纪稍大的那个安保冷笑着，“这样的理由不是太好笑了吗？再说了，要找学生去学校，来这里是做什么呢？”  
闵玧其只当没听到对方话里的奚落意味。他耐下性子，“那今天这里有发生什么事吗？”他一边问一边拆了烟盒把香烟递过去，“比如打架或争吵什么的？”  
“兄弟，你听我一句劝......”安保收了烟，脸上浮起一层惋惜的神色，“我在这里干了挺久，这里的孩子都没什么良心。只要你有钱，他们叫你爸爸都可以。玩过也就算了，别往心上放。早晚你会后悔的。”  
“那之前有......”  
安保摇摇头，“老剧情。两个争一个，最后跟着年纪大的那个走了。去哪儿我就不知道了，也不知道人是不是你想找的那个。”

闵玧其又给田柾国打了个电话，听筒里传来的依然是冰冷的关机提示音。虽然他很想相信田柾国什么也没做，只是遇上了什么坏人......可时间点和从安保口中问出了人物特征都完全相符，这不由得让他再次质问自己这么风风火火地飞回来是为了什么。  
如果吊在悬崖边的人本来就是冲着深渊去的，无论他再怎么努力坚持抓住锋利的岩石也都是无济于事。  
抽了几根烟，闵玧其也想通了。他拿出手机看了一眼机票，本来决定直接打车去机场，却鬼使神差地想到要回家看一看。

田柾国的书包静静地躺在玄关处，原本摆放的井井有条的鞋子变得一团糟，左一只右一只的四处散落着。闵玧其带上门，心里那只鼓越敲越响，让他没有足够的勇气往卧室去。如果他看到了什么不该出现在这套房子内的场景，他可能连杀人的想法都会冒出来。  
闵玧其屏住了呼吸—

18.

卧室里的呼吸声并不均匀。  
闵玧其直接开了灯，光明迅速将房间内的黑暗全部驱逐—田柾国裹着被子躺在床上，整个人睡的不太安稳，露在被子外的脚还抽了抽。闵玧其站在床边久久没有说话，田柾国因为突然亮起的光醒过来，他睁开眼睛看了看又重新闭上眼睛睡过去。这一次没有睡太久，他再次坐起来揉了揉眼睛......“老师？！你怎么回来了？我还以为是在做梦。”

田柾国说着就掀开了被子想要下床，然而身体没有跟上大脑的反应，左脚刚踩到地板就重点不稳要往前栽。闵玧其冲过去搂住他，“出什么事了？”  
田柾国窝在他的怀里，摇了摇头。  
“被人欺负了？”闵玧其感觉他的下巴刚好抵住了自己的膝盖，嗑得有点不舒服。他伸出手顺了顺田柾国后脑勺的头发，“还是身体不舒服？”

闵玧其身上的烟味很重。  
田柾国被他摸的很舒服，“你怎么回来了？”  
“打你电话听到了那些声音，所以不放心。”闵玧其老老实实地说，“没想到你在家呢。”  
“抽了很多烟吧？”田柾国摸着闵玧其衬衣上的纽扣，“我都不知道老师的烟瘾这么大。”  
“恩。”闵玧其点点头，“你真的没事吗？要不要起来？”  
田柾国收回手捏成拳头，“可以再抱一会儿吧？”

凌晨三点一刻，房间里却没人闭上眼睛。  
闵玧其都没计较田柾国身上还穿着外出服，也没计较他把被子弄得一团糟，甚至允许对方得寸进尺地靠在自己肩膀上。“说吧，到底出了什么事。”  
田柾国一五一十地把晚上发生的事说了一遍。“我也不知道为什么会想到要去パラダイス。”他停下来握住了闵玧其的手，“但除了陪那个叔叔聊天，别的我都没有做。你不要生我的气。”  
“所以那个Marvin是哪所学校的学生？他怎么又找到你了？”闵玧其问，“你还有他的电话吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“不知道。电话我早就拉黑了。”

田柾国的事情让闵玧其头疼。冲动之下跑回来，也不可能真的把出差的事情完全抛之脑后。闵玧其让田柾国多少睡一会儿，看人把眼睛闭上以后就打算起身洗漱一下，结果刚一动，田柾国就睁开眼睛看着他—倒也没说别的什么话，光那个眼神就够他受了。眼看着时针一点点跳过了数字六，闵玧其还是爬了起来，“我去做点吃的吧？”  
田柾国也跟着起来，“我想去洗个澡。”  
闵玧其把人上下打量，直到田柾国都被盯得有点发毛了才笑着点头，“去吧。”

丰盛的早餐吃完以后还没有到以往出门的时间。田柾国帮着闵玧其把餐具都收到了水池边，“你一会儿直接去机场吗？”  
“先送你去学校。”闵玧其拧开了水龙头，“你都没怎么睡，上课能行吗？”  
“总不能又请假。”田柾国挠挠头，“不过家里有咖啡吗？我想带去。”  
闵玧其点点头，“恩，一会儿给你找找。你的手机是不是不能用了？”他叫住田柾国，“你去书房的抽屉里翻一翻，应该有个手机。那是我之前留着当备用机的，充上电应该能用。”  
“本来我也准备重新买......”田柾国嘟囔了一句，“我先去找。”

闵玧其的旧手机能用，田柾国就把电话卡从之前那个手机里取了出来。电是没充满，但撑一天应该没问题。闵玧其一直开车把他送进了学校，弄得田柾国很不自在，总觉得太奇怪。他的书包侧面口袋还塞着一个保温杯，里面装着闵玧其先前泡好的咖啡。  
田柾国扭扭捏捏地下了车，又敲了敲车窗。  
“怎么了？还是担心吗？”闵玧其准备把车停在学校，再打车去机场。窗外的田柾国脸都快被外套厚重的帽子挡完，整个人看起来又小了几岁。  
田柾国摇摇头，“不是担心。就是......”他看着周围三三两两有人经过，有些紧张地开口，“就是担心你回去会被骂。都是我不好，影响你工作了。”  
“小小年纪别胡思乱想那么多。”闵玧其笑着安慰他，“没事的。你快去教室吧，外面冷。”  
田柾国咬着嘴唇，像是耗尽了所有勇气似的终于动了动嘴巴，“晚上可以给你打电话吗？”  
“恩？”  
“晚上能给你打电话吗？”田柾国一脸期待，压低了嗓音又问了一次。在看到对方点头以后才开心地抓着书包带子从停车场跑了出去。  
闵玧其看着他突然变得轻快的背影，压下了自己心头涌起的那股不安。不安的情绪不光是对那个已经越跑越远的身影，更是对自己做出的、无法解释的行动。

上午的课还能勉强借由咖啡因的强大作用支撑，到了下午，田柾国整个人都不受控制的哈欠连天。他的同桌偷偷从课桌下面递过来一颗柠檬糖，比着口型让他吃下去提提神。田柾国说了谢谢，连忙撕开包装纸把那小小一枚黄色的糖果塞进了嘴里。强有力的酸味席卷了口腔，田柾国吞下急速分泌的唾液，闭着嘴巴侧脸贴在桌面上，天啊，这也太酸了吧？好不容易找了纸巾把无法下咽的糖吐出来包好，田柾国抓着杯子又猛喝了几口水。同桌笑盈盈地看着他，好像在问他还困不困，田柾国抖了一下，重新握住笔开始记笔记。

在智能手机高度普及的今天，即使学校有对应的规章制度表示学生不可携带手机进入校园，但也没有哪个老师会真的去挨个搜查是不是有学生带了手机。但老师不主动搜查是一方面，学生上课玩手机被抓包又是另一回事。  
田柾国一看到闵玧其发来短信就有点坐不住，明知道是班主任的课还是没忍住偷偷把手机摆到了书本下。可惜他连草稿都没有编辑好，手机就被人抽走了。田柾国尴尬地目送班主任重新走回讲台，又被点名要求下课后去办公室报道。同桌一脸无辜，“我刚才偷偷提醒过你，你没听见。”

19.

田柾国还是第一次因为这种事被叫去办公室。“好学生”、“乖孩子”的形象塑造的过于成功，很多时候他自己也都百分百地沉溺其中。虽然他心里盼望时间能过的慢一些，然而指针的走动速度却一成不变，以往难熬的最后十分钟跑的飞快。下课铃一响田柾国就开始垂头丧气，等班主任收好讲义他也跟在后面走了出去。

一人一间办公室的好处在这个时候又体现出来。  
不管怎么说，田柾国在老师长辈面前还是脸皮薄的，他可不想被其他人围观自己是如何被训的。然而班主任脸上笑盈盈的，进了办公室就让他坐在对面的椅子上。  
“我知道你跟你哥哥关系好，他最近又出差不在，但上课毕竟是上课，你还是要多注意一些。”班主任开门见山，倒是把田柾国弄糊涂了。  
“哥哥？”田柾国心里疑惑，嘴巴上也跟着问了出来。  
班主任见怪不怪的，“不就是闵玧其吗？怎么？他不是你哥哥吗？上次他说了一堆中间的亲戚关系，把我绕晕了，只知道你们算是兄弟。”  
田柾国连忙点头，怕自己的反应会不小心拆穿闵玧其编造的谎话。“可我平时还是叫他老师，所以一下没反应过来。”  
班主任笑笑，“这次他出差，走之前还特意跟我打招呼，让我看着点你。其实我觉得没必要，因为你一直都很听话，成绩也不用我们这些老师操心。倒是我很意外，他那么一个冷冰冰的人会这么在意你。”  
田柾国听着对方的话，脸也跟着红。他微微低着头，“闵老师人很好的。”  
“小伙子是不错。”班主任从外套口袋里拿出之前没收的手机，“手机拿着吧。我就不替你收着了，但是不要再有下一次了，知道吗？”  
田柾国几乎是诚惶诚恐地接过来，“谢谢老师，我知道了。”  
班主任挥挥手，“去吧，一会儿该上课了。”  
“恩。”田柾国起身把椅子重新摆好，“老师再见。”

大概是因为没有在班主任那里挨批，这天剩下的时间田柾国都很雀跃。虽然他也担心Marvin会不会真的做出不冷静的举动，但那种跟闵玧其互发短信的喜悦还是暂时把这份担忧给冲刷到了更远的地方。闵玧其也问了他Marvin的事，田柾国回复说自己还在好好地上课大概就是什么事都没有发生—话虽如此，晚自习结束以后田柾国还是难得主动了一回，约上他的同桌一起离开了教室。  
两人的兴趣爱好完全不同，田柾国跟他聊了一会儿就觉得彼此之间的鸿沟巨大，于是干脆把话题巧妙地转移至最近的考试。同桌的理科成绩一直不太好，尤其数学，每次考下来都说很吃力。田柾国也不知道如何分享自己的学习心得，因为这些对他好像都很容易。当然他不能实话实话，不然真的很拉仇恨。所以说到最后田柾国只能安慰对方说改天帮他好好梳理一下，对方千恩万谢地说着一定会请他吃饭。  
他们有说有笑地走到了公交车站，田柾国一眼就看到了等在那里的Marvin。好在Marvin神色自若，没有前一天那个疯狂的样子。正好同桌要坐的公交车来了，田柾国目送他上车，然后挥手跟他说了再见。  
公交车门在背后重重关闭。  
田柾国放在口袋里的手机一阵震动，他掏出来一看，发件人是刚离开的同桌—  
[公交站附近有个奇怪的人，你小心一点，到家了跟我说。]  
田柾国抬头看着Marvin，觉得同桌说的人应该就是Marvin。他笑着回复了短信，接着走向Marvin。

“要来曝光我不该选这个时候吧？”田柾国抬头看了一眼公交站上挂着的LED屏幕，他要坐的车快来了，还有两站。  
Marvin神色复杂，“对不起，我今天是来跟你道歉的。”  
田柾国点点头，“我知道了。”  
“你能原谅我吗？”Marvin小心翼翼地站到田柾国身边，伸手替他拨弄了一下挡住眼睛的头发。  
田柾国没躲，“不存在原不原谅。你昨天也说的很清楚了，在你看来，我就是低你一等的。所以不用再在我身上费心思了，这样你累我也累。”  
“对不起，我昨天喝了酒，脑子不清醒。”Marvin的表情倒是很诚恳，“你知道的，我之前就说想跟你在一起，可你一直不答应。去パラダイス找你，你也不在，所以我昨天才会选了另外一个。但他没有你好，不，他不能跟你比。”Marvin顿了顿，“后来看到你和那个男人一起我就有点没控制住，还跟你动了手。”  
田柾国摆摆手，做一个打住的动作，“Marvin，你不用解释这么多。要说什么原谅不原谅的我做不到，至于你愿意在パラダイス点谁，那是你的事。我没有资格去评判也不打算评判，所以就这样吧。”他看到公交车减速以后缓缓驶入站台，“我走了，再见。”

田柾国顺利上了车，Marvin并没有做出什么更过分的举动。  
末班车有些拥挤，没有空着的座位，田柾国只能抓着栏杆稳住身体。还留在车站的Marvin死死盯着自己，田柾国直接扭头移开了视线。

回家以后的第一件事就是换掉昨天弄脏的床单。  
田柾国没看闵玧其自己动手换过，因为平日都是请家政来处理。可他也不能眼睁睁看着床单被套就那么沾染了污渍躺在自己面前，所以还是飞快地拆掉原来的床品，从柜子里找了干净的出来。至于清洗，那就交给洗衣机吧。  
洗完澡出来以后田柾国才想到要不要给闵玧其打个电话，他看了看时间，决定先给对方发一条短信—万一对方出差和别人同住一间房，自己贸然打电话过去影响也不太好。  
然而田柾国的信息没有得到回复。

他在床上来回翻滚了几次，没有困意反而更精神了一些。田柾国把这一切归结于闵玧其冲泡的那杯超浓咖啡，稍稍冷静下来以后偏头就看到了闵玧其挂在一旁衣架上的睡衣。田柾国着魔似的去把睡衣取了过来，然后抱进了怀里—闵玧其从没真正意义上地抱过他，然而这样闻着对方的味道好像也是一种满足。

 

20.

把耳机塞入耳朵，随机播放的乐曲就把人带入了另一个世界—

田柾国展开闵玧其的睡衣 ，脸贴在柔软的布料上，大腿也跟着磨蹭。棉布的料子很舒服，还带着一点从自己身上渡过去的温度。田柾国把手往下摸，夹在睡裤和内裤的中间停了下来—这是他在パラダイス时最常做的动作，只不过对象都是形形色色的客人，帮自己做，这是被闵玧其抓包以后的第二次。  
第一次他骑在闵玧其身上，想象着自己被对方用那样的姿势进入；而今天他满脸通红，摒弃了其他声音，跟着音乐一起闭着眼睛幻想，对方的手是如何握住自己的阴茎套弄，再温柔又强势地侵占他的所有......

闵玧其的来电打断了田柾国的自娱自乐。  
他空出一只手来捏住耳机上的接听按键，人却还是躺着懒洋洋地跟闵玧其打招呼，“老师，晚上好。”  
闵玧其在电话那头解释自己之前在洗澡，手机放在房间所以没有看到他的消息。解释完又问田柾国是不是已经睡了。  
田柾国另一只手还忙碌着，“没有睡觉。”  
“你的声音......”闵玧其愣了一下，“鼻音这么重，是感冒了吗？”  
“不是感冒。”田柾国笑了笑，“我在做舒服的事情。”一听到闵玧其的声音，那种满足感就更加充盈—填充在心脏，像吹气球似的越来越大。田柾国哼了一下，又屈起一只腿换了个姿势重新拿自己的大拇指在阴茎顶端打着圈，“老师你再多说几句话好不好？”

闵玧其这下是反应过来了。  
他尴尬地开口，“不好意思，我不知道你在忙。那我先挂了。”  
“不要......”田柾国拖长了声音挽留他，说完才觉得自己像是在撒娇。可，闵玧其应该不会介意吧？他试探性、进一步地提出要求，“老师陪我好不好？我一个人在家很害怕。”   
这算什么特殊的癖好？  
闵玧其在电话那头结巴，“你......你要是害怕就把灯打开。”他刻意不正面回复对方，只说一些无关紧要的话。  
“老师你那边有别人吗？”  
“没有。”闵玧其慢慢坐在床沿上，“这次都是一人一间。”  
“那......”田柾国索性得寸进尺，“老师要不要跟我一起？”

暧昧的喘息混着电流钻进闵玧其的耳朵。  
他没有立即回复田柾国，因为他知道自己不应该有任何回应。可男孩子的声音不像女孩子那么柔软，却一样让他开始动摇。  
“最近一直跟老师在一起，也没看到老师有自己解决。”田柾国喃喃自语般地开口，“但是老师会有需求的吧？因为我的缘故，所以觉得不方便，所以一直憋着那就太不好了。”  
“反正现在我们谁也看不到谁，不用有那种负担。”田柾国继续说，“试一试好吗？很舒服的，闵玧其。”他大着胆子直接叫了对方的名字，“我不是田柾国，也不是你的学生，我只是パラダイス的7901号，我是cookie。”  
“如果你还是介意，那可以不挂电话吗—”田柾国舒服地长叹一声，“让我知道你在，就好。”

闵玧其没有回答也没有挂电话。  
田柾国听着他轻到几乎不存在的呼吸，慢慢把手臂绕到背后开始扩张。手指比起以往进出的东西要细太多太多，可鼻腔里是闵玧其的味道，好像就能勾画一副不切实际的场景—闵玧其抱着自己，然后温柔地替自己开拓那个紧闭的入口。指腹摩擦过内壁的褶皱，按压着湿热的内里继续往内—

“可能我有病。”田柾国突然开口，“第一个男朋友是初中毕业那年交往的。那时很纯洁地只敢偷偷摸摸牵手，而亲吻是因为一次突然转头引起的意外。我们约好了要考同一所高中，可我知道他成绩不好，应该没办法和我一起考来现在的学校。”  
“人在恋爱状态头脑就不好使。虽然我的成绩不受影响，可除了学习以外我就只能想着他，完全忽略了两人之间的差距—”田柾国叹了口气，“我们高中果然去了不同的学校。我是真的喜欢他，所以愿意牺牲自己尝试那种疼痛的性爱。然后我被甩了。”  
“他说我太优秀，他配不上我......”

田柾国又回忆起那个初恋失败的夜晚，他从对方在玩乐的台球室出来，整个人失魂落魄地走在大街上，后来走累了便随便找了个地方坐下。那种脑海中一片空白的感觉让他连下雨都没有觉察到，直到为他撑伞的人也坐下来拍了拍他的肩膀—

“他说他跟了我一路，也猜到在我身上发生了什么。”田柾国哽咽了一下，“雨真的好大，那时我才觉得有点冷。他说要带我走，带我去躲雨，我就跟着去了。那里就是パラダイス。”  
“我爸很放心，所以也不太管我。他自己都在外面忙生意，当然不会管我回不回家。パラダイス里开着空调，厚厚的玻璃隔绝了雨声。我在他的房间里洗了澡，然后安稳地睡了一觉。他没想拉我进去，是我自己要求的。”  
“客人里偶尔也会遇到我喜欢的类型，被进入的时候我会有种安全感。”田柾国像是在笑又像是在哭，“后来我去查了资料，我这样的可能是有轻度的性瘾。在パラダイス能赚钱也能治病，我就留了下来。我想攒够读大学的学费，我想独立，我想跟从来不管我的人切断关系。我想远走高飞......”

话说到这一步田柾国也失去了继续做的兴趣。  
“闵玧其，我就是这样的一个人。”  
他抽出手指，抓着闵玧其的睡衣胡乱地擦去眼泪，“你说你为什么要在黑漆漆的路上突然叫我一声呢？让我一个人不好吗？”

“我讨厌再为谁变成一个怪物，也讨厌你的温柔，你对我的好。”  
“当时你在厕所里撞见我，就应该拎着我的领子，把我曝光在所有人鄙夷的视线下，不要留给我一点希望。”  
“你带我回家，给我吃给我穿，给我点亮了一盏灯......”  
“我真的不想再喜欢上谁了。”


End file.
